Star Wars Book 1: The Blue Typhoon
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: Zero Vandread: Bounty Hunter, Killer, Pervert, Ex Jedi, and lover of all women. He's consider the galaxies greatest Bounty Hunter, and possibly the biggest idiot. Sith, Separatist, hell even the Republic and Jedi, beware; The Blue Typhoon is here and he's taking this galaxy, and it's women, by storm. OC/harem, powerful.
1. The Blue Typhoon

**Hey everybody, it's good to be back. So yeah, I just wanted to update this new story in honor of my other one. Which I am almost done with the other one, I am truly sorry. But I hope this one can entertain you for now. So to answer, this story will be the entertainment until I finish my story. I'll explain everything at the end, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Blue Typhoon**

 **(Coruscant)**

On the dark star filled sky of Coruscant, the metal planet was filled with artificial light thanks to the city's unlimited supply. But in some parts, like the Underworld, it was dark right now, and it gave the silent figure running across the rooftops an advantage. The figure ran at a speed that would make a triathlon athlete green with envy, quickly crossing the buildings in the underworld.

The figure wore bulky blue armor, shaped similar to the ones Mandalorian warriors used to wear, but was much different. It had a long straight visor, a gas like mask, an antennae on the right side of the helmet. On his back was a jet pack with a rocket ready to fire. His gauntlets carried all sorts of weaponry and gadgets, ranging from vibroblades, wrist rocket launchers, flamethrowers, grappling hook and a small computer on the right arm. The figure carried a utility belt that carried smoke bombs, a small metal tube, and two Westar-34 blasters **(1)**. The figure slid to a stop when he stood at the end of the rooftop, looking down at a local bar, smirking under the mask when he got sight of his objective. In there, was the target they were hired to take down. The figure trailed his hand to the side of his helmet, tapping the side.

"This is Typhoon, I am in position. You ready Sabine?" The voice of a man asked, looking around.

"Ready when you are boss." A female voice said from the other side of the com. Typhoon smiled as he jumped off the building, soaring through the sky like a majestic eagle. Before he realized he wasn't flying, but falling.

"OH SHIT!" Typhoon screamed as he plummeted to the Earth. Reacting without thinking, he threw his hands out, hoping they will stop the fall. Then, slowly, Typhoon was floating a few feet from the ground. Typhoon smiled, thanking the Force for helping him out.

The Force, ah the Force. That weird jacked up energy that lives all around us. It penetrates people, Typhoon found it funny, it sounded dirty when his master used to tell him that old saying. How does Typhoon know all this, well, he is an ex Jedi. The Blue Typhoon, considered the most dangerous Bounty Hunter in the galaxy, or as he is known to the ones he cares, Zero Vanguard, Mandalorian, orphan, and Ex Jedi... Well Padawan, but that was a story for another time. Zero landed on the ground with ease, dusting himself off.

"I meant to do that." Zero said to no one in particular, he heard Sabine on the other end of the com.

"Hey boss?"

"Yeah Sabine?"

"You do realize you could've used your jetpack, right?" Sabine asked.

"..."

"..."

"... Yes, but I wanted to look badass as possible." Zero answered.

"For who?" Sabine asked.

"... I have no idea." Zero said, walking into the bar. Instantly, he was met with loud music, beer shattering, and people cheering. Zero looked around the bar; it was packed to the brim with all kinds of species, human, Twi'lek, Togruta, Wookie, Rodian, Zabrak, etc. Zero walked past the drunks, while some of the girls eyed him like some toy. (Or maybe they wanted his credits, nah it was definitely his good looks). Zero smirked, rubbing his hand on one of the girl's cheek, to which she purred.

"Do you always have to do this during a mission boss?" Sabine yelled over the com, but to Zero it was like she was next to him, yelling over the music.

"What can I say, ladies can't handle me." Zero said smugly, walking past the purring woman. He walked through the bar until he made it to the other end. There, he saw what seemed to be a big Lasat bouncer, standing in front of a door with his arms crossed. Zero smirked, walking towards the Lasat, who noticed the bounty hunter walking towards him. The Lasat put his hand up, stopping Zero and opening his mouth.

"Sorry to disappoint you buddy, but you ain't on the list, so scram!" The Lasat roared, some spit landing on Zero's helmet. After Zero calmly wiped the spit off his helmet and looked at the Lasat.

"Listen "buddy", I don't know if you understand. But I'm here on business for a Mister Tiny. He wants me to meet his friend Tom Shrake." Zero lied, in reality Mister Tiny, a somewhat famous crimelord, wanted Shrake, his old partner, to be brought to him so he could interrogate him for all the money and data he stole from Tiny. The Lasat wasn't believing it for a second, his horrible, dry laugh was a dead giveaway.

"Yeah, and I'm going to meet the Chancellor of the Republic."

"You never know." Zero said, grinning under his mask. The Lasat wasn't, grabbing Zero's shoulders.

"Oh a wise guy huh? I don't like wise guys." The Lasat said, growling.

"Really, they give good advice. Like you need breath mint." Zero commented dryly, to which the Lasat took offense.

"Why you little…"

"I'm actually the average height for a human being, thank you" Zero quipped, which the Lasat responded by throwing a right hook to Zero. Zero smirked, ducking under the massive fist, shocking the Lasat. He was even more shocked when Zero threw a lighting fast punch to the Lasat's jaw, sending him flying. The bulky alien collided with one of the tables, smashing it into pieces, groaning in pain. Everyone in the bar stopped drinking and turned to see the fight go on. Zero dusted himself off, before noticing the stares he got.

"What? I asked nicely." Zero said with a shrug, "Go back to your drinks. Nothing to see here." With that, Zero walked into the door the Lasat was guarding, and everyone went back to drinking and partying. As Zero closed the door behind him, he walked through the hallway, trying to find Shrake.

"You know boss, you could use that Force hypnotism or whatever and tell him to move out of the way." Sabine said, Zero snorted.

"Yeah, but using brute force is so much more fun." Zero said, Sabine scoffed.

"Yeah well, watch out. Shrake is on your left. But who knows what kind of security he has." Sabine informed.

"Ha! Please Sabine, what kind of security can this gu-" Zero turned the corner, only to be met with a dozen bounty hunters, blasters aimed at him.

"Boss you there?" Sabine asked, Zero slowly lifted his hand to the side of his helmet.

"Sabine, I'm gonna have to call you back." Zero said, ending the transmission. Slowly, he let his hands up, keeping his eyes on the Bounty hunters.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" One of the bounty hunter asked.

"The guy who fucked your mother?" Zero asked, grinning under his mask. Some of the Bounty hunters chuckled, while the one who spoke was fuming.

"No!"

"... The biggest badass in the galaxy?" Zero asked, to which the Bounty hunter growled.

"No, what we have here is the Blue Typhoon, the biggest and most deadliest Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy. Also the biggest idiot as well, not to mention whoever brings you in gets a hefty price, what do you say boys?" The Bounty hunter asked, chuckling, the others followed after him.

"Now guys, let's not get hasty here. How about we take this nic- OH SHIT!" Zero jumped out of the way to nearby cover as a wave of blaster shots covered the place he was standing a second ago. Zero looked around the corner of his cover, trying not to get turned into space piñata. He pulled out his blasters, firing back at the Bounty hunters. He managed to take some out, but he knew it would not be enough, it would only be a matter of time before Shrake got away and he was overwhelmed.

So he holstered his blasters, trying to find a weapon to take out the mercenaries, until his hand trailed across the silver tube stored in his gauntlet. He stared at it, ignoring the blasters and heat, he sighed to himself, pulling the tube out. Zero stepped out of the corner, walking towards the mercenaries, miraculously ducking and avoiding blasters. With a press of a button, the tube, his lightsaber came to life, activating a long blue light of solid energy. Now gaining some speed, thanks to the force, Zero was more than a blue blur. He was now spinning around, swinging his lightsaber around, and disabling or killing any mercenary in his way. Soon, he was behind all the mercenaries, saber in hand, and everyone stood still and silent. Slowly, his lightsaber died out, the blue light dispersing back into the tube, and as soon as it did, some of the mercenaries started groaning. Before they all fell to the ground dead, some in pieces, cauterized by the heat of the blade, and some just had their throats cauterized, dead. Zero stood back up, putting his lightsaber back, looking back at the pile.

"Oh, and the one who asked who I was. I did fuck your mom, she was one hot milf. No offence." Zero said, walking away.

"Damn boss, that sounded brutal." Sabine said on the other end. After Zero cut her off, she reconnected the transmission, and came just in time to hear the sounds of blasters, a lightsaber igniting, and bodies falling on the ground.

"It was Sabine and it was badass." Zero said, finally reached the end of the hallway, pulling out his blaster, and with one swing of his right foot, he kicked the door down. He walked in, scanning the room, until his eyes landed on the target, who seemed to be expecting him.

Shrake was a Twi'lek, wearing a very fancy and expensive suit. He was sitting in an comfortable chair, smiling as Zero walked in.

"I was expecting you." Shrake said, standing up, Zero's watched him, blaster aimed at Shrake's chest if he made any sudden movement, "I knew Tiny would send someone to come and kill me. Instead of being a man and doing it himself."

"Funny, how you have bounty hunte- Wait, scratched that, you had bounty hunters outside the hallway guarding you, instead of being a man and meeting Tiny face to face. By the way, you won't have to worry about paying those bounty hunters anytime soon since you know, they are one with the Force or whatever." Zero quipped, to which Shrake shrugged.

"Well I wasn't going to pay them anyways. So what are you going to do?" Shrake asked.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to tell me where you hid all of Tiny's data and where all his money is. Then I'm taking you to Tiny so he can... repay you." Zero answered, Shrake chuckled, clearly amused.

"Well if Tiny wants his money, it's right over there." Shrake asked, gesturing to a vault. "Along with the data, but unfortunately I'm the only one who knows the password." Shrake said, Zero rolled his eyes.

"Tell me the code, then I'll take you to Tiny." Zero said.

"Interesting, you really think I'll tell you the code?" Shrake asked, Zero shaked his head no.

"No, I expected you to tell Tiny. So in that case, I expect you... I expect yo... Ah." Zero felt an incoming sneeze, he tried holding it in.

"I expect you to-ACHOO!" Zero sneezed out loud, he shook off the feeling. He looked back at Shrake, but was confused to see him having a shocked expression. Until Zero noticed the smoking barrel of his blaster and the burning hole where Shrake's heart was supposed to be. He watched, slowly as Shrake fell to the floor, dead as a door knob.

"Ah shit." Zero cursed.

"Oh my god. What? Why? Why did you do that boss?" Sabine asked.

"It's not like I meant to, there's like a ton of dust in here." Zero said.

"Boss, you are wearing a helmet! Plus you are not allergic to dust." Sabine said, Zero shrugged.

"It's not like it matters, this guy was going to die anyways." Zero said, kicking Shrake's body.

"Yeah, but by Tiny. Now we won't get paid, what are you going to tell Tiny?" Sabine asked, to which Zero eyes widen.

"Me?"

"Yes you! You are the one who took the job! You are the one who promised Hera you get the job done without messing up." Sabine said.

"What about you? You are my frigging partner! The hell Sabine?!" Zero asked.

"Hey! I'm just th- Uh oh. Boss, you better find out how to get that Vault open, because the CSF is here." Sabine said, to which Zero sighed. Before an idea popped in his head.

"Sabine, start up the speeder."

Minutes later, the forces walked into the room. The droids looked around, trying to find the one responsible. But all they found was the dead body of Shrake, and on the side of the wall, or at least where a wall was supposed to be, was a giant hole. The droids policemen notice a blue symbol on the side of the wall that wasn't destroyed. The symbol was a thin skull with two horns, but behind it looked to a spiral of flames that circled around it, the policemen knew that symbol anywhere.

"The Blue Typhoon." One of the droids said, he notice some of his comrades were shaking a bit, and he could've one of them oiled themselves.

 **(Elsewhere in the Underworld)**

"See Sabine, another job done." Zero said, relaxing as he rested his hands behind his head, and his feet on the desk of the speeder. The driver, Sabine, glared at her boss. Zero, now without his helmet, revealed a young man in his twenties with deep pool of ocean blue eyes and blonde hair that ended in a ponytail at his neck. Sabine was a sixteen year old Mandalorian human girl, with dark blue hair and a strand of orange running along it and brown eyes which complimented her tan skin. She wore Mandalorian armor, purple and orange painted chest plate, shoulder plates, knee guards, elbow guards, boots, under it was a grey shirt, and brown pants. On her waist was a brown belt with two grey and blue pistols on them, and in her hand was a paint sprayer. On her left shoulder plate, like Zero's, was the symbol she had. It was a thin skull, with a circle of spiraling flames.

"Yeah boss, but that still doesn't explain how we open the vault." Sabine asked, looking in the back seat, where the vault sat. Since Zero plan consisted of him blowing a hole in the wall, him and her dragging the vault on the speeder, leaving a sign of them being there, and hightailing out of there like hell, it worked pretty well.

"Well that's not our problem, it's Tiny's." Zero answered, grinning.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna tell Tiny about Shrake?" Sabine asked, Zero eyes opened, looking at Sabine.

"... I got an idea."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

 **(Tiny's Warehouse)**

Inside a dark room, stood several figures, two of them were Zero and Sabine, sitting in two chairs, across from them was a Besalisk wearing a white suit, behind him were four body guards. The Besalisk, Tiny, was glaring at the two, growling silently, while the two bounty hunters silently drank their smoothies they got on the way here. Tiny cleared his throat, silencing the loud sucking the two mercenaries, well mercenary and whatever the girl was, made.

"So here I stan-"

"Sit." Sabine corrected, Tiny growled at her.

"So here I 'sit', waiting for you two to bring me Shrake, and my dat-"

"And the money." Zero added, but Tiny's response didn't take it well.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Tiny roared, smashing the table. He cleared his throat, regaining his posture.

"But what do I get, two idiots, one of them was to be called the best and most deadliest Bounty hunter in the galaxy, the Blue Typhoon. But no, I get two idiots who can't even do one job for m-"

"Actually mister Tiny." Zero interrupted, "We do you have your files, all that data Shrake stole." This news pleased Tiny as he grinned.

"Good, may I see it?" Tiny asked.

"Of course, just a sec, Sabine." Zero said, both left. Tiny looked at his men, they were confused as he was. Moments later, they heard grunting, and they saw Zero and Sabine walk into the light, a vault in hands.

"It's a little heavier than it looks." Sabine grunted, slamming it on the table. Tiny raised his eyebrow, confused at the sudden appearance of the vault.

"What am I looking at?" Tiny asked.

"Um, a vault." Sabine answered.

"I know, I mean why did you bring it here?" Tiny asked.

"Well you see, all the data you want, and the money, is right here." Zero said, tapping the vault.

"Well great, let's see then." Tiny said, reaching for the Vault, but before he could grab it, Zero pulled it away.

"Ah ah, not yet. First you pay us. Then you can have it." Zero said, grinning, while drinking his smoothie. Tiny growled, pulling out a blaster.

"How dare you try and think you can order me around." Tiny said, his guards pulling out blasters as well. Zero calmly lifted his hand up, and the blasters in Tiny and his guards hands were taken from them, going behind Zero.

"Listen good sir, you paid me to find Shrake and to bring him and all the things he stole from you." Zero said, glaring at Tiny.

"Speaking of which, where is Shrake?" Tiny asked, to which Zero and Sabine eyes widened. Zero chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well you see, he had the bad case of death." Zero answered, Tiny growled, smashing the table.

"You killed him! I told you to bring him here, so I could do it!" Tiny roared.

"Wait, it wasn't me." Zero said, Tiny rolled his eyes.

"Then who was it?" Tiny asked.

"It was himself." Zero answered.

"... What?" Tiny asked.

"What?" Sabine asked as well.

"You see, when I went to go see Shrake, he had a blaster pointed at me." Zero explained, "He threatened to shoot me, so I asked nicely, saying we were going for a nice walk. When he pulled the trigger, but I was fast enough to duck. The blast for some reason, ricochet off the wall, and towards Shrake. He was too slow and couldn't dodge as it pieced his heart, killing him." Zero said, drinking his smoothie. Tiny stared at him, in fact everyone was, even Sabine, though she was drinking her smoothie as well.

"... Am I supposed to believe that?" Tiny asked, glaring at Zero.

"..."

"..."

"... Yes." Zero answered.

"... Alright then, boys." Tiny said, gesturing to one of his guards. He brought out a suitcase, handing it to Zero, Zero grabbed the case. Sabine leaned closer as Zero unclipped the case, opening up. Their eyes widened as they saw the stacks of golden credits, Zero chuckled, closing the case.

"Thank you, and it was nice doing business for you." Zero said, with that, Zero and Sabine left the room. Tiny chuckled, grabbing the vault, he notice it was unlocked for him, he thought Zero found a way to open it.

"Pleasure doing with you, fool." Tiny said, chuckling as he opened the vault. His eyes widened in shock, gasping as he saw the vault that was supposed to have all his money, was completely empty. Even the drive that held his data was gone, he noticed the entire back of the vault was cut open, recently opened from something very hot. Tiny was shocked, all he saw was a simple note, grabbing it, he read what it said.

'Dear Tiny

Who's the fool now bitch?

Sincerely, The Blue Typhoon, the most badass Bounty Hunter in the galaxy. And his incredible and really cute apprentice, The... um... the sidekick.'

Tiny was shocked, the Bounty Hunter lied to him, played him like a fool.

"... Blue Typhoon!" Tiny roared, throwing all four of his hands on the table, smashing it into a million pieces.

 **(With Zero and Sabine)**

"Told you that would work." Zero said, resting his feet on the dash of the vehicle, and putting his hands behind his head. Sabine, while driving, looked behind for a second to see the pile of money in the back. She wondered how Zero's plan, which was to cut open the back of the vault, steal all the money and the Hard drive and making sure Tiny didn't see the Vault until they left. How that worked will always be a mystery to her, hell, how her boss worked will always be a mystery. Ever since Zero met Sabine, she always considered him boss, granted while he has to do a lot of things Hera says, he is still pretty much her boss.

"Yeah, but now we got a mad Crime lord after us." Sabine added, to which Zero waved his hand at her.

"Hello, I"m the fucking Blue Typhoon Sabine. Besides, even if he does, then we can kill him." Zero said, twirling his saber within his fingertips. Sabine sighed, turning the car to the left.

"Okay, but what are we gonna tell Hera? 'Oh hey Hera, guess what, we made another Crime Lord our enemy'."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... You were going to tell her that." Sabine said, Zero shrugged.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Zero asked.

"She could throw you out of the air lock, or she would kill you." Sabine answered.

"... Don't mention any of this to Hera. We'll tell her we did the mission, completed it, and nothing bad happened." Zero said, Sabine chuckled.

"Sure thing boss." Sabine said, after a few minutes, they finally arrived at the hanger. After turning off the vehicle, and putting the left over money in a case they walked towards thei-Zero's ship; the Ghost. The ghost was a modified VCX-100 light freighter originally made by the Corellian Engineering Corporation, before Zero 'borrowed' it and turned it into his transportation. Now it's his, Hero's, and Sabine's personal home and HQ.

"So where have you two been?

Speak of one of his sexy little vixens, Zero looked up to see none other than his pilot, Hera Syndulla. Hera was a female Twi'lek, she had light green skin, her eyes were green, and she wore a pilot suit. She was leaning against the ship as she waited for Zero and Sabine to get on the ship. Zero smirked as he leaned against the ship next to Hera. Before he could answer, something ran out of the ship. tackling Sabine. The girl screamed, before she was assaulted with slobbering licks courtesy of Zero's pet, Zed. Zed was an Anubian Baskurr, a very loyal and protective creature. It's skin was grey and hard like a rock, it's eyes blood red, but despite its appearance, Zed was a lovable creature, and it was loyal to Zero. Ever since he rescued her when she was just a puppy from hunters.

"Yes Zed, I missed you too. No Zed I don't need that many kisses." Sabine laughed as the dog licked her. Zero smiled as he went on a knee, petting the dog's head. Zed, feeling her master pet her, barked in happiness and started licking her master face.

"Yes, daddy loves you too." Zero said, petting the dog.

"Ahem." Hera cleared her throat, getting the others attention. "So how did the mission go?"

"Oh we just completed the mission with no problems." Zero said, Hera raised an eyebrow.

"Really, you completed a mission, without messing it up?"

"Yep." Zero answered.

"... You are lying." Hera said with a dead pan expression.

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, there is no way, you didn't mess this up." Hera said, poking Zero's chest. Zero put his hands in the air in defense.

"I did not screw up the mission."

"YOU!"

"... I just screwed with the crime lord." Zero answered, turning around to see Tiny and his men, who had nothing but hate in his eyes.

"How did you find us?" Sabine asked, Tiny chuckled.

"I had a tracker on the case." Tiny answered.

"Zero." Hera said, getting the bounty hunter's attention.

"Yes?"

"... I hate you sometimes."

"... I know, but that doesn't stop you from looking at my ass." Zero said, dashing to the crime lord and his cronies. "Sabine, get the money and the vault onto the ship!"

"On it!" Sabine ran over to the car, grabbing the briefcase, but before she can grab it, Zed popped from under her, grabbing the briefcase with her teeth.

"Zed! No Zed, drop the briefcase, now girl!" Sabine ordered, but Zed didn't as she shook the briefcase around, before she smashed it to the ground. The briefcase opened up, and the republic credits spilled out.

"NO!" Hera screamed, but ducked under a shot from one of Tiny's goons. She ducked behind some crates, pulling out her blaster and started shooting at Tiny's soldiers. "Zero you asshole!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Zed, no!" Sabine cried as she tried to pick up the credits, putting them in back in the briefcase. But Zed stopped her, licking the credits and taking them away from Sabine.

"Zed stopped, stop tak-!" Sabine stopped in mid-sentence as she grabbed one of the credits Zed had. She held it in the air, before Zed started licking it, that's when Sabine saw it. She wiped her thumb across the credit, she looked at her thumb, and notice the yellow paint on it. Her eyes widen when she saw the yellow paint stone.

"Boss!" Sabine cried, Zero, who was busy fighting Tiny's thugs, turned to his sidekick. She tossed the fake coin at Zero, who caught it. He examined the fake coin, and when he realized it was fake, he turned to glare at the Crime lord.

"You lied to me?!" Zero asked, glaring at Tiny, who smirked.

"Of course, you think I'm going to give my money to an idiot. You are supposed to be the galaxy's most deadliest and best Bounty Hunter. All I see is an idiot." Tiny said, chuckling. Zero didn't answer nor retort, his eyes were covered by his hair. He deactivated his saber, crossing his arms he stood there as the Crime Lord looked around confused. Before Zero threw his hand out, and like Tiny was hit by an invisible force, him and his men were sent flying.

"Sabine get the money, give me the briefcase." Zero ordered, walking towards Sabine. She tossed him the case, watching as Zero open the case. She saw him put something in it, she couldn't tell what it was, but it was small. He closed the case and walked towards the ship.

"What did you put in the case boss?" Sabine asked, Zero turned to the young Mandalorian. A smirk appeared on his face, patting her head.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get the money, and get the hell out of here." Zero answered, walking towards the ship, Sabine followed after. Moments later, Tiny got back up to hear the roaring sound of a ship's engine. He jumped back up, his goons following as they saw Zero's ship, and saw the infamous Bounty Hunter leaning on the landing pad, the briefcase in hand.

"Hey Tiny! Catch!" Zero yelled, tossing the case in the air. Tiny grabbed it, glaring at the Bounty Hunter, who only gave Tiny the bird.

"I left a little gift for you, enjoy!" Zero yelled, walking into his ship, the landing pad closing up. Tiny looked at his case, opening it. He was shocked to see a small bomb inside. Tiny heard shuffling behind him, and looked back to see his goons running away.

"... You're all... fucking... fire-"

 **KA-BOOM!**

Tiny was reduced to ashes by the explosion, the entire landing bay was covered in flames. On the ship, Zero smiled as he walked towards the cockpit.

"Heh, cockpit."

"You say something boss?"

"What? Oh nothing, just breaking the fourth wall right now."

"The what?"

"Nothing." Zero answered, before he turned to see Hera, her arms crossed, and she was pissed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... So Her-Oof!" Zero was cut off as Hera punched him in the gut. Zero grabbed his gut, falling on his knees, holding his stomach.

"Oh god... love you too Hera." Zero groaning in pain, grabbing his stomach.

"You are an idiot." Hera stated plainly, Zero took a deep breath, standing up.

"Okay, I deserve that." Zero gasped.

"You deserve a lot worse." Hera said, Zero grabbed the wall, pulling himself up and leaning on it for support. Zed rolled next to Zero, nuzzling against his leg with her head. Zero smiled, scratching the Anubian Beskurr's head, making its tail wag in happiness. Zero walked sat in one of the ships, while Hera drove the ship, Sabine sat next to Zero.

"Sabine, get me a list of some new jobs, or some new trade ships to raid or whatever." Zero ordered, resting his hands on his beck. Sabine nodded, tapping on the keypad as holograms appeared in front of her, scrolling through a list of bounties. She knew her boss had access to every bounty or known report of transporting mineral thanks to his ties with the Hutts. Hera looked at the Bounty Hunter, a shocked expression on her face.

"Really? After being nearly killed, lied too, and now all you want to do is another job?" Hera said, Zero looked at his pilot.

"... You and me can have sex again. I know you miss it."

"NO!" Hera yelled, a smirk appeared on Zero's face, a deep red blush on Sabine's.

"Fine, it's cool if you ar not into me, or my... gun? Naw, my sword, a sword is bigger. Unless it's a tank rifle, maybe you want my tank rifle?" Zero asked, trying to see if it made sense... It didn't, he scratched that off the list in his head of big weapons for sexual innuendos.

"My god, is all that you can think of is sex?" Hera asked, Zero smiled.

"Hera, my life is resolved around these: Fighting, drinking, fucking, weapons, buying more booze, having sex with every species in the known galaxy, and fucking the ever daylight and nighttime out of them." Zero said, numbering them down with his fingers. Hera smacked her head in frustration, while Sabine rolled through the list.

"Hey boss, how about this one. It turns out some traders are transporting ore to Coruscant."

"No, not in the mood to raid some random tradesmen." Zero interrupted, Sabine nodded as she scrolled down the list.

"How about hunting someone. There's this guy calling himself One-eyed Jack, killing dozen of people."

"... Put that one on the later list." Zero said, Sabine nodded, she grabbed the Bounty and pulled it to a file that said 'Later' on it. She scrolled through the list again.

"Oh how about hunting some raide-"

"No."

"... How about the transport of crysta-"

"No."

"Um... the transporting of millions of credits and weapons?"

"... Come again?" Zero asked, hearing if what Sabine said was correct and she didn't accidentally misspell it.

"Um yeah, it turns out the Republic are transporting credits and weapons to help them with the war. Reason why are unknown, bu-"

"YES!"" Zero cheered, throwing his arms in the air. Zed's ears perked up in surprise, Sabiune stared at Zero with wide eyes, While Hera continued driving the ship. But she looked over her shoulder at the young Mandalorian.

"Really wish you didn't bring that up." Hera said, gaining the attention of Sabine.

"Why?" Sabine asked, watching as Zero danced behind them. She had never heard of Thundrilium, but apparently they were important if her boss was dancing in the background. Hera sighed, putting the ship on auto pilot, she turned around to face Sabine.

"Zero loves to raid what the Republic have. If that includes weapons, and money. He will stop at nothing to get them, that and he loves to prank them." Hera trailed off, but she didn't need to finish since Sabine now knew.

"Prank them?"

"Yep, Zero loves to prank the crap out of the Republic, especially the Jedi. Never knew why, but I can tell it has something to do with his past." Hera said, going back to driving the ship, she looked back at the Bounty Hunter who was packing a lot of guns... and for some reason he put a playboy and playgirl magazine in it.

"What are you doing?" Hera asked, Zero clipped in a mag into his Westar blaster, before looking at Hera.

"Loading up." Zero answered, holstering his gun.

"Why do you need so much guns? " Hera asked.

"So I can make an epic entrance." Zero answered, packing more guns. Hera sighed, grabbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Why do you have to do this?" Hera asked, Zero appeared behind her, putting an arm around her, before putting one on Sabine, bringing her closer.

"We are going to do this because one: we need those Thundrilium money because it was one of my many missions, that and to have sex with female of every species... minus animals because that's weird and Hutts because I will not go that far. That and I owe Jabba some money, s-"

"Wait what?" Hera asked, looking at the blonde Mandalorian.

"Yeah, you see I kinda owe Jabba some money after losing in a gambling game." Zero said, Hera's eyes widen, she slowly turned to glare at Zero who was chuckling nervously. Sabine tapped her cheek in deep thought.

"Wait boss, I thought you said you don't gamble?"

"No, I said I hate gambling, but I can't stop it. It's like a drug... something I can't stop." Zero said, before he was grabbed the front of his armor, and pulled towards Hera, so their noses were touching. Zero was sweating nervously while Hera glared at him.

"Come on Hera, you can't keep hating me for being me." Zero said nervously, Hera glared at him. Before she sighed, finally letting him go and returning back to her seat.

"... Just promise me you won't screw up?" Hera said, Zero smiled. He wrapped his arms around the Twi'lek, hugging her so their cheeks were touching. Hera blushed from the affection.

"Thanks Hera, I'm glad to have a friend like yo-" Zero said.

"Promise?" Hera interrupted, Zero chuckled as he let go, scratching his head. Zero clapped his hands, rubbing them together.

"Alright, now let's go get tons of money and guns." Zero said, pointing to the sky.

"Um sir, there might be a problem." Sabine interrupted, causing Zero to deflate in defeat.

"And what in the name of Raxus Prime would that be?" Zero grumbled, crossing his arms.

"It turns out that the Jedi are guarding the cargo. Specifically the General Skywalker and Obi-Wan." Sabine said, stating the names of two most known Jedi Generals. Zero stared at his sid-partner for a moment, before shrugging.

"Well then, that will be fun." Zero said, clapping his hands together.

"Boss, those two are one of the best Jedi Generals in the Galaxy." Sabine said, Zero looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And, I faced creatures bigger then mountains. I faced a Zilo bea-"

"No you didn't!" Hera interrupted, Zero gasped, looking accused.

"I did too!"

"When?!"

"In my dream." Zero stated, Hera stared at Zero for a moment before slapping her head in frustration.

"That doesn't count."

"It does because It's me. It does because I want it too, and shut up, it does." Zero said, crossing his arms. Hera sighed, she definitely believed he had killed monsters as big as mountains because she seen him do it. But a Zilo Beast? No, one because they are long dead.

"Alright mister big boy, what's the plan?" Hera asked, she saw Zero grin widen, and instantly she regretted it. Zero wrapped an arm around Sabine, and one around Hera, before pulling them into a huddle, Zed scooted in between the three, sitting in the middle.

"Alright girls, this is the plan."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Yep, I hope you guys enjoyed that. If not... then fuck off, not my problem. Okay so I will explain some things. This is Zero from my Star Wars story where he is the Chosen One. Is he the One in this... possibly, I have no idea yet. I might make a poll on it... In fact I did. So yeah moving on, this will be a comedy for the most part, try to make it dramatic, but then move it along and make it funny. There will be sex, sexual innuendos, etc. No rape though, not into that. Imagine Zero like Vash the Stampede, love that guy.**

 **1\. Jango Fett's pistols.**

 **Onto some answers for possibly future questions: Will Leon, Maria, Green, and Merc appear in the story? ... Possibly, I have no idea yet. Okay moving onto the harem:**

 **Ahsoka Tano**

 **Padme Amidala**

 **Luminara Unduli**

 **Aayla Secura**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Asajj Ventress**

 **Tiplar**

 **Tiplee**

 **Riyo Chuchi**

 **Adi Gallia**

 **Satine Kryze**

 **Bo-Katan Kryze**

 **Hera Syndulla**

 **Sabine Wren**

 **Miraj Scintel**

 **Sylvar**

 **Darth Talon**

 **Guri**

 **Talwyn Apogee**

 **Mara Jade**

 **Celeste Mourne**

 **Aurra Sing**

 **Githany**

 **Khaleen Hentz**

 **Maris Brood**

 **Deena Shan**

 **Mirta Gev**

 **Chantique**

 **the Daughter**

 **Lolo Purs**

 **Latts Razzi**

 **Shae Vizla**

 **Sugi**

 **Possibly Pluma Sodi**

 **Rig Nema**

 **Queen Julia and more.**

 **Okay so before I end this I have a request for everyone that wants to do this. If you want you can make an OC Bounty Hunter, Jedi, Sith, etc, give me a background, bio, everything about him, and if you want him/her in the story, I will put them in. Okay onto to strength levels, top is the highest, lowest is obvious:**

 **Zero/Sidious/Yoda/Unknown for reason.**

 **Mace Windu/Obi-Wan/Count Dooku.**

 **Anakin Skywalker/Darth Maul.**

 **Grievous/Durge/Savahe Oppress**

 **Ahsoka/Asajj (I consider them equal, while Grievous is above them because of his unorthodox attacks.)**

 **Okay I hope you guys enjoyed, until next time. Please review, vote on the poll, PM for ideas. Until then, Zer0the0mega108 out!**

 **P.S. I will be making a Sith story, so I hope you guys enjoy.**


	2. The Heist

**Well I can personally I got a positive feedback from the last chapter. Shocked really, hopefully with this chapter I can get another one. Now before I go on to say anything, here are my responses to the many reviews I got:**

 **Rodrigo Guinea: I'll try.**

 **Hero of the Multiverse: Thank you Hero.**

 **SaiyantonianSage: I make no promises on the next few chapters. But his path will be revealed throughout the story.**

 **Guest: No MK and I'll try and update Underworld.**

 **gwb620: Thank you.**

 **The Book of Eli: Yes, yes I did, and also Deadpool. I don't see how this would be combined with my old story, it has nothing to do with that. Maybe an OC or two will appear... cough they will cough... They are alternate, but they exist at the same time as my oc.**

 **trickster3696: I like the oc, but the problem is the side note. No one besides a few people (The main cast) know Anakin was a slave. I don't know why this one guy would just hear about this random slave turned to a Jedi. No one knew about it.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Naroku: ... Maybe, but I think Ventress is hot... Baldness and evil is hot.**

 **Dragonfang100: Thanks.**

 **Silver Crow: Thanks and you will see a Sith Zero soon. You'll see why he really left the Order. Zero being the Chosen One?... I have no comment.**

 **SPARTAN-626: Thank you and he will. I won't say when, but he will.**

 **Guest 2: You have a lot of random things with your oc Wade. I understand but I need a more... understanding of the bio for your character. I don't know if I will put him in it, maybe or maybe not.**

 **: Nope just you. :)**

 **halo is bad ass: Well I will allow the Halo elements for certain reasons. Well I'm guessing by everyone's oc they are all powerhouses so welcome to the club.**

 **Blaze1992: Possibly, no promises.**

 **Mandalore the Freedom: I already talked to you but since I am here I'm just going to get this out.**

 **I don't like Anakin, whether its movie or Clone Wars, I just don't like him. He is a dick, so whether I bash him or not is dependent on what people take from this. If they find this as bashing or some bullshit then so be it. Whatever, it is my story, and to be quite honestly besides the constant bitching from the movies, nothing with Anakin has changed. This may seem childish, but I'm sure everyone hates a character. Moving on.**

 **Manga154: Oh stop, you're too kind.**

 **sickill: I don't remember if I was talking to you, but to be quite honest he hasn't fucked up on anything. He shot the guy, that was one thing, and he got his money. And no, he wouldn't be dead, Vash should have been dead the first chance people got but he survives basically everything.**

 **And that is everything.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Heist**

 **(Coruscant)**

"Well I can personally say no one will try and raid this cargo." Jedi Knight and Master Anakin Skywalker said as he stood in the bridge of a small cargo ship. Behind the ship there were three other Dropships, holding Clone troopers. As of right now, this mission was... kind of relaxing. Not that he wouldn't mind a little action, but hey who was going to steal from this ship?

"Anakin, we don't know that for sure." Obi-Wan, Jedi Knight and Anakin's old friend, said as he watched the front where the two other gunships stood guard.

"Don't worry Master, even if we were going to be raided, we would know." Anakin said, looking at his old master.

"He's not wrong," Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano added as she looked at one of the main computers of the cargo ship, "With this much security, we could detect even the Separatist Commando Droids." Ahsoka said, making Obi Wan sigh. Maybe he was being paranoid, or maybe not.

"Besides Master," Anakin begun, wrapping an arm around his master's shoulders, "Who would want to raid from us?"

 **(With Zero)**

"I am going to raid the shit out of that ship." Zero muttered as he stared through the sniper scope. He was currently standing on the edge in a nearby building, watching as the group of Republic Cruisers fly by. It was a Gozanti Class Cargo cruiser, a very large cargo ship that must be carrying a palace full of credits and weapons.

"Boss, how did you know they would be here?" Sabine asked from her location, Zero just shrugged.

"Call it intuition, it's not hard to find a squad of gunships and one cargo ship." Zero said as he placed the sniper rifle aside, "Alright, remember the mission, go in quietly, steal what we can and get rich over selling it."

"Right, and then get yelled at by Hera when you fuck up."

"I will not fuck up."

"Right," Sabine said sarcastically.

"Just stick to the plan, I got this." Zero said in a casual tone, before he put on his helmet.

"You know, we really need to get you a new helmet, and an armor set." Sabine said as Zero looked down at how far he was, before standing up.

"What's wrong with my armor?" Zero asked in the comm, before leaning towards the edge and off the platform, falling to the edge.

"It's just that your armor is old boss. Wasn't that the Mandalorian Armor used during the Old Republic, not many use that today." Sabine asked as Zero sailed through the sky, flying past hover cars.

"True, but hey I am an old fashion person. Why do you think I keep Chopper around?"

"Didn't he break?" Zero chuckled nervously, when he noticed that he was finally above the cargo ship. Activating his jetpack he landed on the top of the ship, leaving a dent in the ship.

"He's just a bit rusty, nothing I can't fix." Zero said as he pulled out his saber. He stabbed the blade into the metal, burning right through it with ease, before he started moving it in a circle. Once he was done, he waved his hand aside, sending the metal flying out. And with that he descended into the ship... and in front of two Clone troopers.

"... Sup." Zero said as he kicked one in the gut and punched the other in the helmet, knocking both of them out.

"Alright, don't mind me just going to hide these guys." Zero grunted as he dragged the Clones into a nearby closet. He closed the door behind them, before walking through the hallway of the ship.

"Okay Sabine, give me a status on where the ship is heading." Zero ordered, but all he got was static, "Sabine? Sabine? Great, comm's down." Zero growled, before he walked through the hallways.

 **(Command Deck)**

"Master." Ahsoka said in a worried tone, but her master was somewhere else. Because both of them knew something was wrong.

"Obi-Wan."

"I sense it too, someone is on board." Obi-Wan said, as he turned around and opened the door, followed by Anakin and Ahsoka, they needed to find the intruder.

 **(With Zero)**

"... Well, I found the motherload." Zero muttered as he stared at the cargo hold that held hundreds of boxes. He walked through the maze, looking around the massive boxes, whistling in amazement.

"B-Boss?"

"Sabine?" Zero asked over the comm, he heard static, but he heard shuffling.

"Sorry, had a bit of trouble, but it's been taken care of," Sabine whispered, much to Zero's confusement.

"Why are you whispering?" The Mandalorian asked as he opened one of the boxes.

"No reason, did you find the cargo?" Sabine asked, Zero looked inside one of the boxes to see stacks of Republic credits. He ran his hand through the money, testing its weight and see how valuable it was.

"Oh yeah, I found it alright, enough credits to make us rich for life." Zero said as he walked through the maze of boxes, opening another one filled with weapons.

"Damn Sabine, this place is filled with weapons, oh man is that DC-15x Sniper rifle? These are awesome."

"And they are not yours to have." Zero eyes widen at the sudden voice behind him.

"Gonna have to call you back," Zero said, ending the connection with Sabine. Setting the rifle down, Zero turned around to see three Jedi standing not far from him. Zero noticed one of them was a young, yet cute, Torgruta with white pants, brown boots, and a cloth covering her chest. The other one was a young man, around Zero's age, wearing dark Jedi armor, and a scar over his eyebrow. Zero chuckled at how the man glared at him, before his attention turned to the older man.

"Obi Wan," Zero muttered as he stared at the three Jedi.

"I don't know who you are, but if you think you can steal what isn't yours then you have another thing coming." Obi Wan said, crossing his arms. Zero chuckled, placing his hands on his waist.

"Yeah, probably, but let's be honest, we know how this is going to go." Zero said, instantly Anakin activated his lightsaber, along with Ahsoka.

"Then why don't you surrender and this won't end badly." Anakin said, only to gain a hardy laugh from Zero.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Zero said, before bolting the other way from the Jedi, "Come and catch me Jedi!" Anakin gave chase after the Bounty Hunter, pursuing him. Zero had to admit the Jedi was fast, but nothing he can't handle. He jumped in the air, pushing off one of the boxes to get a higher ground until he was above the chasing Jedi.

But then he heard someone land on the boxes with him and he saw that the Torgruta was also running towards him. He then jumped off the box he was on and towards another, the Torgruta giving chase. He landed back on the ground before running again, followed by the Torgruta. Zero smirked under the mask, oh how fun this was to him. Of course he had one second to duck under the swinging lightsaber. Zero yelped as he slid on his knees, missing the blade by centimeters from his helmet. Zero twisted his leg so it connected with Anakin's stomach, sending the Jedi into a box.

Zero ducked under a swing from Ahsoka's green blade, basically insulting her as he basically danced around her swings. Zero even started humming to himself, much to Ahsoka's annoyance. But after a while of feeling bored, Zero ducked under her lightsaber and sent a kick to her stomach, sending her flying. Feeling something activate, Zero threw his arm out just in time to deflect a Lightsaber.

"Impressive," Obi Wan said as he notice the small shield on Zero's arm, "Your reflexes are quite good, for a Bounty hunter."

"And you're fast... for an old man." Zero said with a smirk but blocked another swing from the older Jedi. 'Obi Wan was much faster than he thought', Zero realized as he blocked the swings from the Jedi Master. Zero smirked as each strike did send him back, loving every second of this. Though unfortunately he was pushed aside by an invisible force and into a box, making all of the crates on top of it crumble and fall on top of him.

"Anakin." Obi Wan said as his old friend walked next to him.

"What? You were taking too long, besides that was way too easy." Anakin said, Obi Wan nodded, realizing Anakin was right. It was way too easy...suspiciously so, in fact. Suddenly, a box came flying out of the pile, hitting Anakin and sending him flying to the wall.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan called to his friend, but heard running from behind. He quickly activated his lightsaber and blocked Zero's shield, but that's when he notice something slip out of Zero's arm, a small tube.

"Oh no," Obi Wan thought as he had to move out of the way as a pillar of fire blasted from Zero's gauntlet. Zero deactivated his flamethower as he looked back at Obi Wan, his helmet visor cracked but still fine.

"Got to say, that was very boring." Zero said as he rolled his arm, rolling out the kinks, "You all have been holding back on me and that pisses me off." Zero said as he rolled his neck, making a snap ran after, before looking back at Obi Wan, "Let's make this even more interesting," With that the Bounty Hunter was gone, running into another room. He knew the others would give chase and he hoped they would.

Zero kept running until he reached the end of the hallway, and the only escape he had was a door. Reaching the door he pressed the activation button, opening it. Only to be met with blasting wind from the outside world.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," Zero turned around to come face to face with the Jedi, "Even if you try you won't get far." Obi Wan said as he pulled out his lightsaber and pointed at Zero. Zero closed the door, chuckling as he reached towards his side. The three Jedi were surprised to see a silver tube pulled out from the Bounty Hunter, he pressed a button and out came a blue light blade, shocking the Jedi.

"A lightsaber." Ahsoka thought, while Anakin glared and seethed through his teeth, how dare this Bounty Hunter scum steal from what doesn't belong to him. Obi Wan stared at the Hunter in curiosity, he hadn't known many Bounty Hunters with lightsabers, but one in particular.

"Excuse me, but before this begins, can we get a name?" Obi Wan said, wondering if he could get an answer on who this man was. Zero stared at Obi Wan, before shrugging.

"I have no intention to tell you my name, but many call me the Blue Typhoon." Zero answered, gaining confused glances from Anakin and Ahsoka, but Obi Wan nodded.

"Ah, I have heard of you, one of the Galaxy's most notorious Bounty Hunters, famous for 119 kills, twenty assassinations, and fifty raids on Republic and Separatist stations."

"And slayer of women, if you get the meaning." Zero said with a perverted chuckle, earning a scoff from Anakin.

"Bounty Hunter scum."

"Jedi virgins." Zero retorted, as he entered a stance, "So then Jedi, En garde!" The bounty hunter lunged forward with blade in hand, as did the Jedi.

 **(unknown)**

A man stood in a dark room, looking out towards space with no emotion in his eyes. Suddenly the doors to his room opened up, and a man in armor walked through.

 **"You wanted to see me sir?"** The armored figure asked, making the man look back. He tapped on a button, activating a hologram of a man with blue armor.

"Do you know who this is?" The man asked, the armored figure looked up at the hologram.

 **"The Blue Typhoon."** The man nodded.

"Yes, the galaxy's deadliest Bounty Hunter and unfortunately my boss's main target now." The man said as he deactivated the hologram as the armored figure sat in one of the chairs, resting his feet on the man's desk.

 **"So what did he do now?"** The armored man asked.

"He killed one of our employers, Tiny." The man said, making the armored one chuckle.

 **"What's the big deal? Tiny was an idiot, he would always get so easily angered, it's no wonder he got killed."** The armored figure said, making the other man growl.

"It's a problem because Tiny was a big employer for my boss, and now that he is dead that money he has is free for the taking. Plus he owned a quarter of the Underworld Cartel on Coruscant." The man said, making the armored one hum to himself.

 **"And let me guess, you want me to take care of him?"** The armored figure asked.

"We want you to make an example of him, for those who decide to mess with us." The man said, the armored figure stood up and walked towards the door.

 **"Sure thing, I can deal with the Typhoon, so long as you don't send Ordo and we're good."** the armored figure said as the door closed behind him, leaving the man alone.

"Fail me, and we'll see what the Black Sun decides."

 **(Coruscant, Cargo Ship)**

Obi Wan was surprised by the Bounty Hunter's ferocity and speed, never had he met someone like that before. He had heard of the powerful Bounty Hunter, how he was dangerous and not someone you want as an enemy, but he never would have known he was such a great swordsman. He watched as the Bounty Hunter blocked Anakin's powerful strikes with a single hand, while blocking Ahsoka lightsaber with his shield.

Zero smirked as he pushed Ahsoka off of him and continued to parry with the Jedi Knight. He had to admit the Jedi's strikes were devastating and caused him to be pushed back, but he had a trump card up his sleeve. Zero then decided to go on the offensive and started striking back, causing Anakin to go on the defensive. Anakin was quick to dodge but could tell that the Bounty Hunter had a lot of strength, striking him with powerful attacks. Obi Wan noticed the way the man moved, how his powerful strikes kept pushing Anakin back. He had seen that way of movement, the power strikes, the fury, he only knew one Jedi who could do that form.

Zero then kicked Anakin into Ahsoka, sending them both back. Before he had to block the strike from Obi Wan, smirking at the Jedi Master.

"I must ask, how do you know Form Juyo?" Obi Wan asked, Zero simply replied by tapping the top of his helm. Before fighting back with his swings, Obi Wan kept up with the Bounty hunter, using the Force to power his defenses and his speed. But he felt something within the Bounty Hunter, something that he couldn't feel, but knew it was there. The hallway was a light show as sparks from the blue sabers danced against each other as Bounty Hunter and Jedi fought at a speed that only Jedi could watch.

"You're quite skilled, for a Bounty Hunter." Obi Wan complimented, blocking Zero's strikes.

"And you're quite strong... again for someone as old as you." Zero said as he threw his leg out, but was pulled by an invisible force and moved aside, sending him into the wall.

"I don't think that's going to work again." Obi Wan said, Zero stood back up, his back turned to Obi Wan.

"You're right, let's try a different tactic." Zero said, turning to Obi Wan and throwing his hand out. Obi Wan grunted as he felt himself be thrown back from the other wall.

"A Force user," Obi Wan muttered, looking back up only to see no trace of the Bounty hunter, but felt a presence behind him. He ducked just in time as the blade missed his head, turning around to face the Bounty hunter but was met with a knee to the gut. Zero grabbed Obi Wan's stomach as he was above him, before lifting his lower body above him. Zero smirked as he leaned backwards, smashing Obi Wan into the metal floor, leaving a dent in place.

Zero stood back up with saber in hand, looking down at the Master. He raised his lightsaber high, ready to end the master, only to be blown back to the other end of the hallway and into the door. Zero groaned as he slid to the ground, no doubt a rib broken from the impact.

"That was a big mistake," Anakin said as he held his Lightsaber and went into a battle stance.

"You know, for an intruder you're supposed to be sneaky." Ahsoka said as she helped Obi Wan up, "A really bad flaw really,"

"Who says I'm the intruder?" Zero said, smirking as he reactivated his lightsaber and charged at the Jedi, intent on keeping them busy.

After all, he was the distraction.

 **(Elsewhere)**

The plan was quite simple, Sabine thought. All she had to do was wait for her boss to get in the ship. His job was to get the Jedi's attention, while she infiltrated the Cargo ship and got to the command deck, where she could get control of the ship. One problem she faced were the clones, but nothing she couldn't handle.

She blasted the last clone with her blaster, her guns set to stun, of course. The clones didn't need to die, but they didn't need to be in her way.

"Alright, that takes care of that," Sabine said as she holstered her gun, "Now onto flying the ship." Sabine said as she quickly went to the controls, regaining control.

"Trooper, we saw the ship tilt a little, everything alright?" Sabine inwardly cursed as she heard the comms activate. She couldn't ignore it, because sooner or later, troopers would be boarding.

"Uh yeah, everything's alright here," Sabine said, her hand over her voice filter and tried to tone down her voice to sound like a man.

"What happened?"

"Oh you know, copilot over here being an idiot." Sabine said, doing her best impression, hoping it works.

"Is it Glitch?" The trooper asked, Sabine raised an eyebrow, who was Glitch?

"Uh, yep, damn that Glitch." Sabine muttered.

"I hear ya, report to me if there is any troubles, over and out."

"... Holy shit, that actually worked." Sabine said, before looking over at one of the cameras. She saw Zero fighting the Jedi near one of the exits, and that's when she got an idea. She tapped on the ships comm.

"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking... You may want to hold onto something." Sabine said over the comms, making every Trooper wonder what she was talking about, including the Jedi.

"Who is that?" Ahsoka asked, Zero grinned under his mask, deactivating his saber.

"The intruder," Zero said as he tapped a button on his gauntlet. Obi Wan was confused by this action, when he suddenly felt the ship shift sideways.

"This is so cool!" Sabine thought as she tilted the ship so it was now sideways, making the Jedi in the main hall fall towards the end of the hallway, but Zero remained in place thanks to his gravity boots. The three Jedi landed on the door way, thankfully it was closed off.

"Love to say this was fun... but it was boring... except for Obi Wan." Zero said as he waved his hand in the air. Anakin heard something click and then suddenly the ground beneath him was gone, causing him to fall to the ground. Luckily enough he was caught by Ahsoka, who was caught by Obi Wan who was still in the ship. Zero then landed next to Obi Wan, throwing his fist back. Obi Wan with his free hand caught the fist, and returned it with a kick. Zero was pushed back from it, his helmet coming off. Obi Wan got a good look at his face, and his eyes widen at the site of a young blonde man.

"Wha-"

"Surprise," Zero said as he kicked Obi Wan in the face, before grabbing the back of his head and forcing him to go flying out of the ship. Zero watched as they fell on the metal floor, luckily they just passed a building which allowed them to roll onto the solid surface. Zero felt the ship tilt back to normal as he picked up his helmet and placed back on his head.

"Boss you okay?" Sabine asked over the comms, Zero closed the door that cut him off to the outside world.

"Yeah, just had to deal with some loose ends. Speaking of which, how many clones are still on the ship?" Zero asked, walking through the hallway.

"Well there are six... but knocked out," Sabine said, "Plus lots of money and guns hanging around. What should we do?"

"Well, first let's drop the clones off somewhere. Then let's see what we can do with the money... and guns. I know just the place." Zero said, making Sabine gasp.

"You don't mean?"

"I do Sabine, set course for Tatooine and tell Hera to meet us there." Zero said as he walked down the hallways, and past the unconscious and groaning clones.

 **(Later, Jedi Temple)**

Obi Wan stood in the center of the Jedi Council, having just gotten back from that mess of a mission. He heard that Cody and Rex and the rest of the troops were fine, they were apparently dropped off at a landing dock, while the gunships had lost the cargo ship when it went into Hyper Speed, and now he stood in front of the Jedi Council for his debriefing.

"So you're saying we lost millions of credits and weapons, by two Bounty Hunters?" Jedi Master Mace Windu asked in an emotionless tone.

"Master, this was no ordinary Bounty hunter." Ahsoka said, gaining Windu's attention.

"Is that right?" Shaak Ti asked, Obi Wan stood up.

"She is right, the Bounty Hunter is no ordinary one. I'm sure some of us have heard of him... the Blue Typhoon," Obi Wan said as he pulled out a hologram of the Bounty Hunter in question, earning wide eyes from most of the Jedi, especially a certain Togruta master. Some of them have heard of the deadly Bounty Hunter, and his tale.

"The Blue Typhoon, wanted in most systems if not all. One hundred nineteen confirmed kills, twenty assassinations, and fifty raids on Republic and Separatist stations. And that's just the things they can find." Obi Wan said, making the Council look at each other, while Master Yoda hummed to himself.

"Leave us, Master Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka." Both Force Users bowed their heads, before walking out of the room.

"Something to tell us, you have?" Yoda asked, gaining the others attention. Obi Wan sighed as deactivated the hologram, looking at the others.

"I do, the Bounty Hunter... he was a Force User, and he had a lightsaber." Obi Wan said, making again everyone eyes widen in shock, all but one. Yoda hummed to himself, knowing something else was amidst.

"Something else, there is?" Yoda asked, Obi Wan sighed to himself.

"No, just thought I saw a ghost from the past." Obi Wan said, making the others look at each other. But they will drop it for now, knowing it's been a long day.

"You may rest Kenobi," Mace said, Obi Wan bowed to the Jedi and walked out of the room, leaving the Masters alone.

"This could be troubling." Luminara said, "If this is a Force user we are dealing with, this could bring us more trouble."

"Yes, plus it is a Bounty Hunter, which mean he could join the Separatists for a worthy price." Windu said, not liking this at all. All the Masters were unease by the situations, only for one Jedi to be calm about it.

"Be calm we must, find more about this Hunter we must. Only then will we decide, until then, wait we shall." Yoda said, sitting in deep meditation.

 **(Unknown)**

An armored figure sat in the pilot seat in his ship, looking through the files of the Blue Typhoon.

 **Name: Unknown**

 **Alias: Blue Typhoon**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Class: Bounty Hunter**

 **Bounty: Two Billion credits.**

The man whistled at the amount of money.

 **Status: Alive.**

 **"Not for long,"** The armored figure as it activated the coordinate's before its ship activated and was suddenly into hyperspace.

* * *

 **And done, so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If not that is fine, not my problem. So I don't have much to say at right now besides the harem is larger, I'll show you most of the girls:**

 **Padme Amidala**

 **Ahsoka Tano**

 **Riyo Chuchi**

 **Sabine Wren**

 **Hera Syndulla**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Shae Vizla**

 **Luminara Unduli**

 **Aayla Secura**

 **Tiplar**

 **Tiplee**

 **Chantique**

 **Khaleen**

 **Xasha**

 **Pix**

 **Rig Nema**

 **Asajj Ventress**

 **Mina Bonteri**

 **Queen Julia**

 **Queen Miraj**

 **Lolo Purs**

 **Mon Mothma**

 **Mara Jade**

 **Talwyn Apogee**

 **Adi Gallia**

 **Talon**

 **Nadia**

 **Bo-Katan Kryze**

 **Satine Kryze**

 **The Daughter**

 **Deliah Blue**

 **Jaina Solo**

 **Vaylin**

 **Savan**

 **Senya**

 **Satale**

 **Sylvar**

 **Sola Nabirre**

 **Githany**

 **Celeste Mourne**

 **Keelyvine**

 **Sigel Dare**

 **Rook Kast**

 **Callista**

 **Brianna**

 **Candra**

 **Atris**

 **Azlyn**

 **Jaesa**

 **Fey**

 **Rey**

 **Phasma**

 **Marasiah Fel**

 **Ania Solo**

 **Sana Solo**

 **Guri**

 **Visas Marr**

 **Maris Brood**

 **Depa Billaba**

 **Trills**

 **Ketus Onyo**

 **Evaan Verlaine**

 **Nakari Kelen**

 **Seventh Sister**

 **Norra Wexley**

 **and many more to come.**

 **Plus I changed the power tier, won't show until the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, until next time.**

 **Please review, pm for ideas, Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	3. The Raid

**Hey everyone, glad to have this back. Got a good response so I decided to update again. So I got nothing to say, but review responses:**

 **mpower045: Here it is.**

 **Silver Crow: Thank you Silver, though it's gonna be hard for me to make a Sith one. But I will try.**

 **sneak13579: I make no promises on who it is.**

 **Hero of the Multiverse: You can definitely say that. That also depends on what you define as bashing. If Zero is being an asshole and people call it bashing? So be it, how I do it, is how I do it.**

 **gwb620: Thanks.**

 **SaiyatonianSage: Thanks man, and yes the Black Sun is here. Maybe it is Durge... maybe it isn't... Anyways, enjoy.**

 **The Book of Eli: Oh don't worry, it will happen. Hope you enjoy.**

 **SPARTAN-626: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Guest 1: Glad you enjoy, and maybe for Marvel.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks, glad you think that.**

 **trickster3696: Glad you got it.**

 **Okay, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Raid**

 **(Jedi Order)**

Obi Wan sat in meditation in the garden, the peaceful sounds of the Jedi Temple a fine place to relax his stressed head. He had to calm his mind, not of anger, but of confusion. His recent incident with the Bounty Hunter was a strange one. He had never met anyone, much less a fugitive, that fought... like a Jedi, it boggled his mind. So he went to the one place in the Jedi Temple that could calm his mind, but even then it was still refusing to calm down.

"Troubled, you are?" Obi Wan opened his eyes to see Yoda walking towards him.

Yes,"

"The Bounty Hunter, it is?" Yoda asked, Obi Wan nodded his head as the green alien sat in front of him, "Cloud your thoughts, he does. Anger it is not, confusion I see, why?"

"I don't know why Master, it's just once that Bounty Hunter started fighting, it felt familiar, like I have seen him before." Obi Wan said, Yoda hummed to himself.

"Familiar he is? Faced him before, have you?" Yoda asked, Obi Wan sighed to himself.

"Like he was someone I knew, not as an enemy, but someone else." Obi Wan said, Yoda stared at his fellow master, stroking his chin.

"Meditate we shall, the answer we might get." Obi Wan nodded as they both started meditating. The Force surrounded them, guiding them for the answers. Obi Wan took deep breaths as he focused on the Force, hopefully gaining the answers he sought.

 _"Bring it little one,"_

 _"You got nothing on me old man!"_

 _"I'm sixteen!"_

 _"Old in my book!"_

 _"Focus, both of you!"_

 _"Yes master."_

Obi Wan's eyes opened up, gasping as if he was being suffocated. Yoda's eyes also opened, staring at the master.

"Found something, you have?" Obi Wan looked at the old master, nodding his head.

"I have and now I need to find him." With that, Obi Wan stood up and walked past Yoda, who followed his movement.

"No Obi Wan, find him you must not." Yoda said, Obi Wan looked back.

"But master, if he is who I think he is, then I must find him." Obi Wan said, but Yoda stood up, shaking his head.

"No, be calm you must, meditate you will. Soon, come to you he will." Yoda said, Obi Wan looked at the Old one. He was right, he was clouded by confusion, but he did need to find this Mercenary, to see who he is. But maybe Yoda was right, he will find the answers.

"Very well, Master Yoda." Obi Wan said, Yoda hummed to himself, walking beside the Jedi.

"Find him, we will. To get your questions answered, prepared you must be." Yoda said as the two Jedi walked through the halls. Obi Wan knew Yoda was right, he had to be prepared for the answer he may or may not get.

 **(Tatooine)**

"Nailed it." Zero said as he stared through the scope of his sniper rifle, staring at the animal he killed. Zero and Sabine sat on some hill with the Ghost not too far away. Zed laid next to Sabine, sleeping in her shade. Hera was in the ship, fixing what was damaged in their last mission. After they put the money, weapons and ship in their secret place that will not be mentioned, they decided to relax for a bit, before looking for new missions.

That is-Oh wait, Boss you missed it." Sabine said, Zero looked back in the scope.

"No Sabine, it's just dying slowly, and pain-No wait it is alive, shit." Zero muttered as he aimed again and fire another shot.

"Missed."

BANG!

"Missed."

BANG!

"Missed."

"Sabine, fuck off!"

"Missed." Zero glared at Sabine, while the Mandalorian merely stuck her tongue at him playfully. Before the sound of screaming filled the air, making both Mandalorians look back at the Ghost, Zed woke up from the scream, her ears perked up in alarm. Before they knew it, an Astromech came rolling out of the ship. It was not in the best condition, but it was working.

"CHOPPER!" Zero screamed in happiness to see his droid working, only for it to run right into his leg.

"ARGH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Zero screamed in pain as the droid beeped at him.

"Zero, your Astromech is free." Hera yelled from the ship.

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN FUCKING OBVIOUS!"

"No prob." Hera yelled back, silently chuckling to herself since she secretly let Chopper out.

"Good, to see you buddy." Sabine said as she patted Chopper on the head, while Zero groaned in pain.

"Fuck you, little piece of rust!" Zero yelled as he glared at Chopper, while the droid beeped in anger, "I'm the reason you're still active!" Zero groaned as he stood up, trying to get the numbness out of his leg. While Chopper made a long whistle, almost begging for something.

"... No." Zero said, while Sabine leaned next to Chopper.

"Come on Boss, how can you not forgive this face?" Sabine said, while Chopper made a few beeps.

"... I want you two to go fuck yourselves." Zero said, causing Sabine to laugh, while Chopper made beeping noises that were close to laughter.

"Zero!" The Mercenary turned to see Hera standing near the pad, "Come here!" Zero groaned before leaving the laughing Mandalorian and Droid.

"What now Hera? Is it a problem? Like a big problem? Like Jabba the Hutt big?" Zero asked, walking into the ship.

"Zero," Zero heard Hera's voice, coming from the cockpit.

"Because seriously, he is huge." Zero joked.

"Zero."

Like I'm surprised he can move around or even fit into a doorway."

"ZERO!"

"WHAT?!" Zero yelled, walking into the cockpit, until he saw who was being displayed as a hologram. "... Oh... Shit." Zero muttered as Jabba the Hutt glared at him.

"... Hey Jabba, how's it going? You lost weight? You are looking damn fine, if I must say." Zero said, trying to play it cool. Jabba started speaking in Huttese, a language that no one can speak for themselves... and for some reason not all Hutt speak basic. Zero never tried to understand it, because he never gave a shit to try. Luckily, there was a translator Droid next to the Hutt lord.

"The great Jabba will dismiss the insult for you are the famous Blue Typhoon and because he has a mission for you." The droid stated, gaining Zero's and Hera's attention.

"What kind of mission?" Zero asked, crossing his arms. Jabba spoke once more in Huttese, and the droid translated.

"The great Jabba has assembled a group of Bounty Hunter's to rescue his cousin, Ziro the Hutt." Hera's eyes widen. Ziro, that slime ball of a Hutt betrayed Jabba, not something many should do. Why would Jabba want him?

"Why do you want him? Last I heard he was in prison... no doubt being the new bitch."

"Zero!"

"What? Oh right, no one wants to fuck a Hutt. No matter how desperate they are... No offense Jabba." Zero said, Jabba merely laughed at Zero, making him look at the Hutt, confused.

"Something funny?"

"The great Jabba states this is more of a retrieval mission, not a rescue mission. Ziro has to pay for his crimes, Gardulla and other Hutts have decided." Zero merely shrugged, sitting in his chair.

"Alright, what's in it for me?" Zero asked.

"The great Jabba will pay you handsomely, anything you want Bounty Hunter."

"Can I hold Rotta?" If a droid could make a face, it would be one of confusion as the other three stared at Zero, "What? Rotta's fucking adorable, I want to cuddle him." Jabba grunted but nodded his head.

"The great Jabba has agreed to this."

"Good, now what's the plan?"

"The plan will be given to you once you meet with the other Bounty Hunters, meet them at these coordinates." The droid said, as suddenly something on the ship control console beeped. Zero looked back at Jabba, bowing his head.

"Pleasure doing business with you Jabba." Jabba grunted before his hologram disappeared, "Fatass."

"Zero!"

"What?! He can't hear me." Zero said, "Now get Sabine an-"

"Already loaded up." The Blue Typhoon turned to see Sabine standing there.

"... How?"

"I heard everything, so where are we going?" Sabine asked, Zero merely shrugged, while Hera activated the ship, and looked at the coordinates.

"By the looks of it, Coruscant."

"Of course it is." Zero grunted, while Chopper beeped at him, "Yes Chopper, I have another mission. Hera, just punch in the coordinates and get me to Coruscant fast."

"You seem unhappy." Sabine commented, which made Zero grumble.

"I don't want to stay here too long. The longer we are there, the longer I get a head ache, just get me there quick." Hera nodded as she punched in the coordinates and they were gone in hyperspace.

 **(Jedi Temple)**

Obi Wan was still in deep meditation. He has been at this for a day, and he still hasn't relaxed. The visions did not help either, the voices kept getting louder. It was one major headache.

"This is not helpful, not one bit." Obi Wan thought, before he was met with visions... very painful ones. That when he actually saw something, the Senate Building, before the scenery changed. He saw someone, possibly him, staring at someone across the hallway, and he realized who it was

" _What's wrong old man? Tired?" The Blue Typhoon asked as he rolled his saber between his fingers. "Don't worry, it will end quickly."_

Obi Wan's eyes snapped open, gasping. These visions were not normal, they were a warning, a sign.

"I have to head to the Senate." Obi Wan stood up, walking towards the exit and soon out of the Jedi Temple. These visions were given to him for a reason, it was not fake.

 **(Near the Senate)**

Zero leaned in the back of his seat, relaxing as Sabine sat next to him. The mission was even bigger then he thought, instead of some jailbreak, it was a trade. He and the other Bounty Hunters would sneak into the Senate, surround any Senators currently there and take them for hostage. Zero preferred to be loud... but hey he can be quiet if he wanted and anyone opinion to the contrary were lies and slander. He looked at the team, which were nothing sort of eye-catching. Three droids with them, one Assassin droid and two Commando droids, one pirate sort of Mercenary and a Duros male by the name of Cad Bane. The second most deadly Bounty Hunter in the galaxy, second to him because he is the mother fucking Blue Typhoon. But it seemed Cad Bane didn't recognize him, which was fine with him.

"Here we go," Bane said, making everyone hide from the others, except for Zero who merely sat where he was.

"Boss, get down." Sabine whispered, Zero merely ignored her as they made it to the docks of the Senate. Soon several Senate Guards surrounded their ship, Bane walking out of it.

"Put up your hands." The captain ordered.

"I got business with the Senate, how 'bout you step aside." Bane said.

"On your knees!" The Captain ordered with the other guards aiming their blasters at him, "Raise your hands, slowly."

"Son, I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you." Bane said, one of the guards walked over to him, but was shot down by the sniper they had. Suddenly the trap or whatever they had, happened as Zero pulled out his blasters and shot at two guards, killing them. Sabine and the rest followed, shooting the senate guards until they were all dead.

"You two," Bane pointed at the two droids, "Put their armor on." The droids obliged as they took off the armor while the other ship arrived with another Assassin droid, a short fish alien, Zero forgot their race, and Aurra Sing, a professional Assassin. With that the group of Mercs walked into the building.

 **(Other side)**

Obi Wan walked through the halls of the Senate, which was surprisingly empty then it usually was. He noticed nothing was wrong, but he had to look everywhere.

"Master Kenobi" Obi Wan turned to see a dear friend.

"Senator Amidala, it is good to see you."

"Please Obi Wan, just call me Padme, we've been friends for a long time." Padme said as the two walked together.

"We have," Obi Wan said.

"So what brings you here, didn't think you were interested in this sort of stuff." Padme said, making Kenobi chuckle.

"Oh I'm not, but I am just here to... talk with Palpatine. Said he need something for me," Obi Wan lied, figuring he had no reason to tell Padme. If the visions were false, she had no reason to worry. But if they were true, then he will personally take care of it.

"I see, well I have to go meet with the Senators, I wish you luck." Obi Wan nodded as the young woman left.

"What a wonderful girl, it is amazing no one has married her yet. But I knew someone who have no doubt showing his feelings to her." Obi Wan said as he walked through the halls.

(On the other side)

Zero and the others walked through the halls quietly, hoping not to get caught. They made it to the power room, where one guard stood. He was easily disposed of by Zero as they entered the room, which was occupied by four droids. Each one was shot by the Assassin droids. Allowing the fish guy-Robonino, Zero remembered his name now.

"You know what to do?" Bane asked as Nino messed with the controls.

"I'll figure it out."

"That's reassuring," Sabine muttered, making Zero chuckle.

"You better not fail me button brain." Bane growled out, only for Nino to hiss at him, "The rest of you, come with me." Zero merely grunted before following after the Duros and the others. But as he did, he felt something, a tug at his chest, looking around he saw nothing, but he felt it.

"He's here." Zero muttered, before following the others. This mission just got a whole lot more fun for him. They walked down the halls, before Bane held his hand up.

"Guard change happens, now." Zero noticed at the corner of the hallway, a squad of soldiers walked into a room. Bane slowly tipped toed towards it, a grenade in hand as it slowly beeped. Zero watched as Bane tossed it in, and waited for the boom.

BOOM!

There it was, Zero watched as the door fell to the ground steaming, while Cad Bane merely shuffled his hat.

"Now, let's go talk to the Senators." With that the others followed, Zero was the last to go. He notice Aurra stopped and looked down, Zero followed and was surprised to see a guard still alive.

"Help... me," The guard gasped, Aurra pulled out her pistol to finish the job, but Zero stopped her.

"Let me do it." Aurra glared at the blue armored Mandalorian, but shrugged before walking away. Zero looked down at the trooper, pulling out his blaster and aimed it at the soldier.

"No, pl-!"

BANG!

 **(Senate Meeting... room? Honestly they are like in the middle of some hallway, what the hell?)**

"We cannot allow the Chancellor to move this enhanced privacy invasion bill forward." Organa said as he, Padme, and other Senators gathered in agreement.

"We're all in agreement then." Senator Philo said, before the doors around them opened, followed by a blaster being shot in the air. The Senators looked around only to find themselves surrounded by Bounty Hunters.

"Morning Senators," Bane said as he walked forward.

"More of the late afternoon but who knows." Zero muttered next to Sabine.

"You should all consider yourself to be in my power." Bane said as the Mercenaries aimed their blasters at them, "As long as everyone behaves, this will be quick and painless. Don't and it will be all over soon."

"Twenty on someone standing up," Zero muttered, only to be elbowed by Sabine, "Oh right, mission."

"I don't know who you think you are."

"Knew it."

"But I for one, have no intention of listening to this kind of insolence." Zero watched as the Senator known as Philo pushed Bane aside and walked past him. His mistake as Bane shot him in the back, killing him and making the Senators gasp.

"What was he thinking? Nothing would happen to him?" Zero asked Sabine, who was shrugging.

"Alright then, if you would now gather in the center, my lovely coworkers and I will take your communication devices." Bane said as the Senator's started handing them their coms. And while Cad Bane made contact, Zero looked at each Senator, before his eyes fell on the most beautiful of them all... besides that blue one as well.

"Well, what do we have here?" Zero asked as he walked up to the Senator, "Now I don't know why, but I have an alert."

"Oh god no." Sabine whispered.

"And what may that be?" The Senator asked.

"... Boner alert." Zero joked, earning chuckles from one of the Bounty Hunters, and disgusted looks from the Senators.

"Bounty Hunter scum."

"Hey, I'm only in this for holding a Hutt baby." Zero said, ignoring the glances from... pretty much everyone.

"... Who are you?" The Senator asked.

"The question, ma'am is not who, but what? But before I do, who might you be?" Zero asked.

"Senator of Naboo... Padme Amidala." Zero smirked under his mask.

"Well ma'am, if you want to hear about me then you must know of the destruction I make, I am a hurricane with every step, no one survives, I am the most dangerous Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy, I am the Blue Typhoon." Zero introduced with a bow, causing shocked gasp and looks from most of the Senators and Mercenaries.

"I swear you've been working on that." Sabine said, but before Zero could retort, the lights turned off, before becoming red. Nearby, Obi Wan stood in alarm as the lights turned off.

"This is not good." Obi Wan said as he walked through the hallways.

"Looks like fish sticks turned off the power." Zero commented, before looking at Padme who was glaring at him.

"I demand you release us. The Galactic Senate will not negotiate with terrorists."

"I think if I was a terrorist, I'd be blowing up shit with bombs strapped to my chest... Seriously that is fucked up." Zero said, looking at Sabine, "Isn't that fucked up, you all know it is." Zero said to the other Bounty Hunters. Cad Bane ignored him, and while the others didn't say anything, they silently agreed. But none of them were aware of the Jedi Master above them, watching from below.

"But like I was saying, we are just people trying to make a..." Zero's silence concerned Sabine, when he was silent it meant two things. One: He knew something, or two: He was staring at a girl's ass. But at a situation like this, it was not the second... or maybe it was with the pretty Senators around. That was of course moved aside as Zero swung his hand out, pistol in hand and fired several shots at the upper floor. Sabine watched as someone jumped out of the way from the shots and ran down the hallway.

"I'll take care of this," Zero said before he jumped onto the higher levels, much to everyone's except Sabine, shock, before chasing down the pursuer.

"So... anyone else got communication devices?" Sabine asked, trying to past the time.

 **(With Obi Wan)**

Obi Wan ran down the hallways, trying to escape his pursuer. He didn't know who it was, as he didn't see no sign of them, but that didn't make him stop.

"Another one bites the dust."

Obi Wan stopped in his tracks at the familiar voice. It was coming ahead, so he stood there, and soon he came. Obi Wan watched as the Blue Typhoon... danced into the light.

"Another one bites the dust. And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust hey!" Zero clapped as he looked at Obi Wan, "Impressive right?"

"I knew you were going to be here." Obi Wan stated, making Zero shrug.

"Same here, knew you couldn't resist. Can't resist the sexiness, it's okay, not many can." Zero said, earning a cocked eyebrow from Obi Wan.

"Tell me, why do this?"

"Simple, one I get paid, and two: I get to hold a baby."

"... What?" For once, Obi Wan was speechless, he has never met someone like this before... Or maybe he had.

"So enough chit chat, no dark cloth kid, no Togruta, just you and me." Zero said as he pulled out his saber, activating it.

"Before we start this, will you tell me who you are." Obi Wan asked, Zero laughed.

"You already know who I am, the Blue Typhoon. Oh wait," Zero held up a finger, nodding his head in understanding, "You know who I am under this mask?"

"It would be nice to know who I am fighting, someone as skilled as you must have a past." Obi Wan said, hoping to get the answer. But the Typhoon merely wagged his finger.

"No, no. Fight me and you might figure it out." Zero said as he entered Juyo Form. Obi Wan sighed as he pulled out his saber.

"Very well, if you insist." With that the two Lightsaber wielders charged.

 **(With Sabine)**

Sabine silently counted to herself of how many times the Senators talked about how the Jedi will get them out of here. She was currently at count four.

"The Jedi won't let you get away with this."

Now it was five. Sabine groaned to herself as she listened about the Jedi, before her attention turned to Bane. The Duros stared at her, not with a look of lust thank god, but of interest, like he noticed something about her.

"You got something to say red eyes?" Sabine asked, Bane chuckled as he walked over to her.

"What's a Mandalorian like you doing taking a job for Jabba?" Bane asked, making Sabine shrug.

"Just following the boss's orders."

"The boss?"

"Yeah, the guy that ran after the Jedi. You might know him, ever heard of the Blue Typhoon?" Bane eyes widen, before he chuckled.

"Thought I recognized that armor, thought he was full of it when he introduced himself. Never met the man in person, strange one if you ask me." Bane said.

"Yeah, well you are not wrong." Sabine muttered.

"So, think he can handle the Jedi?" Bane asked, making Sabine look at the Duros.

is bounty count is no joke, he has over a hundred kills, confirmed ones as far as anyone knows. He is the top of the Bounty Hunter list, I know for a fact he can beat the Jedi." Sabine said, Bane merely shrugged before walking towards the Senators, leaving Sabine along.

"... I hope."

 **(Back with Zero)**

The hallways were filled with blue light and sparks as the Jedi Master and Bounty Hunter danced around each other. Zero blocked a strike, and returned with a powerful thrust, causing Kenobi to jump back. The merc continued his onslaught as the two clashed with speed faster than anyone can follow.

"It seems we are evenly matched." Obi Wan commented, blocking another slash from Zero.

"Yeah, makes this all the more fun." Zero said as he pulled out his blaster. Obi Wan had to block several shots that was aimed at his head and chest, the shots hitting the walls nearby. Zero casually walked over to Kenobi, pulling the trigger as he fired his blaster. Obi Wan blocked each and every shot, until he blocked one that came back, making Zero drop his blaster. The Mandalorian had to duck at the last second to avoid his head being cut off.

He tackled Obi Wan in the gut, sending them flying into the wall. Kenobi grunted in pain as the Blue Typhoon punched the Jedi master in the gut hard. This went on for a few seconds until Obi Wan moved out the way. While he couldn't see the affected area, he knew he would form a nasty bruise from where Zero's fist impacted. Obi Wan kicked Zero, sending him flying back but the mercenary landed back on his feet, reactivating his saber.

The two wielders danced once more, with Zero's aggressive offense attacks and Kenobi's fast defensive blocks. Obi Wan was on edge with this merc, he was faster than most Bounty Hunters, if not faster than the ones he had ever faced. Plus the flamethrower was not making anything easy as the Jedi Master had to use the Force to create a field to protect himself while Zero released fire from his gauntlets. Obi Wan kept it back, while Zero pushed forward forward. Once he realized that wasn't working, he ran through the fire and tackled the Jedi. But Obi Wan quick and moved out of the way.

"You know you are quite skilled, perhaps if you surrender now, the Republic will show you mercy and offer you a spot in the military." Obi Wan offered, Zero merely chuckled as he tossed his saber in the air and caught it.

"Yeah no, that ain't gonna work with me. Getting good payment for this, nothing personal, I'm just a Merc trying to put food in the table." Zero charged at the Jedi, swinging his saber at him. Obi Wan blocked the attack, forcing Zero back with his own attacks as he gained the edge, using the Force to amplify his moves. Zero grinned as the Jedi's moves now became faster, using his saber to block each and every strike. But it seemed Obi Wan got the upper hand as he knocked Zero's saber away from him.

"Surrender now." Obi Wan said, aiming his saber at Zero. Zero grinned under his helmet, before out two Vibro blades extending out of his gauntlets and he clashed with Obi Wan.

"Not gonna happen." Zero said as he kicked Obi Wan aside. He charged at the Jedi, before he blocked a strike. Sparks flew as steel collided with laser as the two collided with each other. Before Zero kneed Obi Wan in the gut, making the Jedi grunt, and kicking him into the wall. The Jedi landed with a thud, his head down, while Zero collected his saber. He walked over to the Jedi, his body not moving. Zero kicked the foot of Obi Wan, before raising his saber in the air.

"Nothing personal, just doing my job." Zero muttered as he threw his blade forward. But the blade was stopped by an unknown force, making it stop inches away from Obi Wan. Zero grinned under his mask as Obi Wan looked up, his hand in the air as the Jedi stood back up.

"... Well played." Zero said before he was flung to the other wall, dropping his saber which was caught by the Jedi master.

"Now do you surrender?" Obi Wan asked as he walked forward to the Bounty Hunter. That was his mistake as Zero jumped in the air, his mask now staring into Obi Wan's face, mere inches away as his hands grabbed Kenobi's shoulders.

"Not on your life... Benny." Zero said, making Obi Wan's eyes widen, before he was shocked with electricity from Zero's finger tips. Obi Wan screamed in pain as the volts ran through his body, before he was punched in the cheek by Zero, sending him to the ground unconscious.

"And another one bites the dust." Zero muttered, kneeling next to Obi Wan. He eyes turned to Kenobi's saber, taking it in his hands. Zero stared at the saber for a few seconds, before looking back at Kenobi, then shrugged and started playing around with the saber.

 **(Later)**

Sabine was now starting to get worried for her boss, he was gone for a while and this worried her for his safety. Bane was worried, not for Zero, but if the Jedi survived it meant trouble. That is when the doors open, Sabine was relieved to see Zero walk in, over his shoulders was Obi Wan Kenobi.

"No, don't mind me, just lifting this old bag of bones over me." Zero grunted as he walked over to the group of Senators, before setting him down.

"Kenobi, not so impressive now, are you?" Bane asked as he kneeled in front of the unconscious. Zero rolled his eyes before walking over to Sabine.

"You okay?" She asked, placing a hand on Zero, who merely shrugged.

"Got a few hits on me, hits like a train for a so called peacemaker, but other than that I'm good." Zero said, before he notice the others placing some sort of devices to the pillars, "What's going on?"

"They going to trap the Senators, and if the Republic gets in our way, boom... Not something I enjoy." Zero's eyes widen, before looking at the Senators. He reached for his pocket, grabbing a lightsaber. He looked at it, then back at the Senators, contemplating his decisions. Before sighing and walking over to them, the first to meet him was Padme.

"You're going to pay for this." Padme said, glaring at Zero, who merely shrugged.

"I know, and don't care. Just take this." Zero said as he handed her the Lightsaber. Padme's eyes widen at it, before looking back at Zero.

What? How?"

"Just say you took it while I was leaving... OH YEAH I'LL TOTALLY NOT LET YOU LIVE!" Zero yelled the last part, looking over his shoulder, making sure the Bounty Hunter's weren't paying attention. "YOU MIGHT DIE!" While he said that, he handed her the lightsaber, before walking away. After he left, several lasers activated, surrounding the Senators.

"If you so much as breathe on one of these lasers, the whole room will blow up." Bane said as the Mercenaries grouped up, "Senators, Jedi, I bid you all a most respectful farewell." With that the Bounty Hunters left, save for Zero who looked back one last time. He looked at Obi Wan, before saluting them goodbye, and left the room.

 **(Outside)**

Of course it wasn't going to be an easy escape. Once Zero made it outside, they were instantly surrounded by Clone troopers, their blasters aimed at them. Bane reached for his communicator, it activated to reveal Chancellor Palpatine.

"You were foolish to think you could get away with this Bounty Hunter. Now lay down your arms and come quietly." Bane chuckled, glaring at the Chancellor.

"No Chancellor, I'm afraid it is you who has been foolish. One push of a button, and the east wing of the Senate will go up in smoke." Zero listened to this, glaring at the Mercenary. It seemed the Chancellor gave in, and with a heavy sigh, he glared at Bane.

"You win Bounty Hunter." With that, Bane ended the communications.

"You heard him, holster!" Bane ordered, his finger near a button. The troopers looked at each other, before the captain sighed, lowering his weapon.

"Stand down," With that, the Bounty Hunters walked through. Zero heard a speeder come by… and saw who was tagged in the back.

"Ziro." Zero muttered, the Hutt looked at all the Bounty Hunters, but he gasped as his eyes fell on two of them, Zero and Bane.

"Come on." Everyone hopped one with Zero and Bane standing in the back.

 **(Senate)**

Obi Wan's eyes fluttered open, groaning in pain he stood up, only to notice he was surrounded by Senators.

"I must have missed something." Obi Wan said, Padme helped him up.

"The Bounty Hunter said we should just sit here," Onconda Farr said, "which I think is a very good option now." He added, looking at the lasers.

"Well, that wouldn't be a bad idea, the problem is I doubt they are going to let us live." Obi Wan said, he looked down to see his Lightsaber gone. The Typhoon must have taken it he realized, making him sigh.

"It's a shame I don't have my Lightsaber." Padme eyes had a realization, before she held something up.

"You mean this?" Obi Wan's eyes widen, how did Padme managed to get his saber from the Bounty Hunter.

"How did yo... Never mind, thank you." The Jedi master grabbed his saber and activated it.

"Quickly, if everyone would stay in the middle this will be much easier." Obi Wan said as he stabbed his saber into the ground, and started cutting around the Senators.

 **(With Zero)**

"Well Hutt," Bane begun, looking at Ziro. "It doesn't look like prison had much of an effect on you."

"Sure he wasn't a prison bitch?" Zero asked, making Ziro glare at the Blue Typhoon.

"Oh you can't imagine the unspeakable, the horror."

"Told you, prison bitch." Zero said as Ziro continued to be dramatic.

"I doubt I'll ever recover."

"How about some dead senators as payback?"

"... What?" Zero asked, but it was too late as Bane pressed the button.

 **(Back with Obi Wan)**

Obi Wan heard the beeping, and went faster. Once he reached the end, the floor gave in just in time as the bombs exploded. The Senators and Jedi were missed just by a few seconds, hitting the lower levels. Obi Wan groaned as he stood back up, before helping Padme.

"Another job well done."

 **(Later)**

Obi Wan watched as the Troopers and medic droids checked the Senators for any injuries. He noticed Palpatine, as well as Yoda and Windu walk over to him.

"Thank you Master Kenobi, for protecting the Senators." Palpatine said, Obi Wan bowed his head.

"Unfortunately Chancellor, I had no way of knowing that they would be in trouble. I was there for... something else." Obi Wan said, making Yoda and Windu to look at each.

"Meet someone you did." Yoda said, making Obi Wan sigh, nodding his head.

"Yes, the Blue Typhoon was here." Obi Wan said.

"And did you find out who he was?" Windu asked.

"No, but I know he is trouble."

"SIR!" The Jedi masters turned to see a trooper running towards them.

"What is it soldier?" Windu asked.

"We found a wounded guard, he was in a closet." The clone said, gesturing as two medic troops carried a guard on medic bed. Obi Wan notice that the trooper was covered in green gel, bacta to be excact.

"What happened to him?" Windu asked.

"He said that some Bounty Hunter in blue armor stunned him and he later found himself in the janitor closet fully healed." Obi Wan, and Windu's eyes widen at the information. There was only one person in blue armor there, and Obi Wan knew who it was.

"Thank you trooper, carry on." Obi Wan said, leaving them alone.

"So who is this blue armored Bounty hunter?" Palpatine asked, gaining the Jedi attention.

"Chancellor, have you ever heard of the Blue Typhoon?" Obi Wan asked, Palpatine shook his head.

"Can't say I have, Master Jedi."

"He is a dangerous Bounty Hunter, known throughout the Underworld, and as far as we known, is a Force user." This surprised Palpatine, and actually intrigued him for... other reasons.

"Well I must ask, if he is dangerous, why did he let that guard live?" Palpatine asked.

"For once Chancellor, I am at loss as well." Obi Wan said, before turning his attention to his lightsaber. Windu noticed the look Kenobi had.

"Something wrong Kenobi?"

"Yes, the Blue Typhoon had knocked me out, using what I believe to be Force Lightning," Obi Wan said, making both Yoda and Windu look at each other, this would be trouble if the Typhoon was a Force Lightning user. This on the other hand caught Palpatine's attention. "Afterward, I found myself with the Senators, and the strangest thing is, Padme had my lightsaber."

"Is that a problem?" Windu asked.

"Yes, why would he just let me keep my saber, knowing full well I could escape... unless."

"Wanted you to escape he did, reason unknown." Yoda finished, Obi Wan realized he was right. But why did the Blue Typhoon let him live? Was it some sort of game? Was it just for fun? These questions ran through his head, but the biggest one of all.

Is he who Obi Wan thinks he is?

 **(Tatooine)**

"You enjoy that?" Sabine asked as she and Zero walked out of Jabba's palace, after delivering Ziro to the Hutt. Jabba paid each and every Bounty Hunter, while Zero played with Rotta. Sabine was surprised to see the Hutlet happily laughing as Zero played with him.

"Oh yeah, can't wait to see Rotta when he gets older, see what he has for a future." Zero said, as they walked to the Ghost.

"Hey Boss?"

"Yeah?" Zero asked as he looked at the young Mandalorian.

"What now?" Sabine asked, Zero simply chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Sabine.

"Now my dear, we wait."

"For what?" Zero merely laughed, before tapping his head.

"For the mind game to end." Zero answered cryptically, making Sabine give him a strange look.

"What?"

"Let's just say things are gonna be a great future for us." Zero answered, "Now come on, drinks are on me."

"She is not drinking!"

"She is my apprentice! I'll let her do whatever the fuck she wants!" Zero yelled, only for Hera to toss Chopper at him.

"FUCK!"

Sabine had to watch the whole scene transpire, even giggling as Chopper joined the fight. But it made her wonder, what mind game was Zero talking about, and maybe he was right. There is gonna be a future for them, one she is kind of scared for, and even more excited.

* * *

 **And done, hope everyone enjoyed this. If not, that is fine. So yeah, let's just say this was a build off to the final chapters of the first arc. Only two (Possibly three) Chapters left of the first arc. Not much for the harem, can't say much for the power tier, but for OC acceptance.**

 **Okay so I have accepted like... ten OC, that is it... But after that, I only accept villain OC. You have to give me a good reason for them being bad, and no they aren't bad turned good, they are bad. Anyways, onto the preview:**

 **(Preview)**

 _"So, here we are." Zero said as he stared out into the rainy sky of Coruscant. "... How the hell is it raining? Does this planet even have clouds? If so, why? This place is literally metal." Obi Wan ignored the questions as he aimed his saber at Typhoon's own._

 _"I know there is no reason to make negotiations."_

 _"It was destiny for us to fight Obi Wan. Longer then you realized." Zero said as he turned around and activated his lightsaber._

 _"But before we do, can you just tell me who you are?" Zero merely chuckled as he entered a battle form._

 _"Fight me, beat me, then find out." With that, the two Force Wielders charged, clashing._

 **(End preview)**

 **And done, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time, please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108**


	4. The Duel

**Hey everybody, did ya miss this? No? Well then... f##k off!... Just kidding. Anyways I am glad everyone loves this story, moving on to the reviews:**

 **mpowers045: That is for me too know, and for you to find out.**

 **SaiyatonianSage: Thank you, and yes I fixed that. Maybe Zero has that, or maybe he does use the Force Lightning, find out.**

 **SPARTAN-626: Thank you, yep Chopper is here, had to bring him in. Hope you enjoy.**

 **The Book of Eli: That is right, Zero has all the cards.**

 **GJAM: Alternate universes, something. It's happening, its Fanfiction.**

 **Halo is a badass: I WLL HAVE AS MANY GIRLS AS I WANT SO LONG AS ANAKIN ISNT WITH THEM!**

 **That was a Dragon Ball Z Abridged reference. Hope you get.**

 **hellfire45: Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Do I care? No... But seriously she is in the harem.**

 **sneak13579: You are on the right path.**

 **Piratekingfreddy: Yes, yes she is. Nothing matters in Fanfiction, as long as I make it make sense then who gives a fuck?**

 **ZERO: EVERYONE!**

 **ME: SHUT UP! Moving on, just let it happen.**

 **Alright everyone! Here it is! The big finish! The fight to end the arc! The fight to unleash the force! ... Zero vs Obi Wan.**

 **Also Note:... PLEASE READ A LEGACY RETOLD! GIVE IT A CHANCE, IT HAD SO MUCH POTENTIAL!**

 **Onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Duel**

 **(Coruscant, Underworld)**

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?" Zero looked over at her Padawan.

"I know what you mean. Why are we killing people? Is it for the money? The fame? The pleasure? Is this our destiny? To continue to kill until I die?" Zero said as he let out a sigh. When all he received was silence he looked over at Sabine, who was currently giving him a confused glance.

"... What?"

"What?"

"I mean why are we on Coruscant, why are we hanging upside down on the Ghost wing?" Sabine asked, Zero looked down to realize, they were sitting upside down on the wing.

"Oh... Yeah I have no idea."

"What was all that about?" Zero merely chuckled.

"Sorry, just a little over excited." Zero said, gaining Sabine's interest.

"For what?"

"For the Mind Game to end."

"The Mind Game?" Sabine asked, Zero sat back up, popping his neck.

"Yep, you see Sabine when I ran back into the Jedi, it reminded me of my past."

"You once had a run in with the Jedi?" Sabine asked, she couldn't imagine Zero to be one of the Jedi, or even face them at such a young age.

"You could say something like that. But I had an old rival with one of them, he is now one of the most skilled Jedi among them... Guess who." Zero said, Sabine took a second to think about it. She couldn't think of any Jedi, besides one, and it was the same one Zero had faced before.

"General Kenobi?"

"Got it right on the first one, nice. But yes Sabine, Kenobi and I have... a history." Zero started, Sabine was surprised. Granted she did not known much about Zero, other that he is Mandalorian, and he is a Force User, but that is it. She had never known the Mandalorian to be a Jedi, anytime she asked something about his past, he always gave her the same answer.

"Probably."

"A history?" Sabine asked, Zero rolled off the Ghost Wing, landing back on his feet.

"Yep, one that has always made me wonder. Which one of us is stronger?" Zero asked as Sabine followed him and landed back on her feet.

"Why?"

"Because Obi Wan, besides most of the Council who I have never fought before, has always been... like the third biggest challenge when I was a Bounty hunter." Zero explained as he walked into the ship, followed by Sabine.

"Who are the others." The younger Mandalorian asked, Zero merely let out a nervous chuckle.

"Let's not get into detail. Moving on, it may seem like he and I never known each other, but in truth we have known each other much longer." Zero said as he walked into his room, Sabine leaned on the door. She watched as the Typhoon gathered a bag, before placing what looked like pounds of explosives. It made her wonder if Zero was not always what he seemed.

"Were... were you a Jedi?" Sabine asked, stopping Zero. He looked back at Sabine, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I'm sure you'll find out." Zero said as he zipped up the bag of bombs and placed them over his shoulder. Before he reached for his helmet, placing on his head.

"Is this fight... is it going to be to the death?" Sabine asked, Zero looked down at her. He notice her concerned look, she may have been a warrior, but she still cared. Zero merely chuckled and grabbed her head, leaning forward so she was on his chest as he patted her head.

"Let's hope it doesn't come too that." Zero said as he walked past her, "Watch Zed for me, same for Chopper." With that the Blue Typhoon was out of his ship and in front of Hera, who was waiting for him. The two looked at each other, the pilot trying to get a good look through the visor.

"Her-" Hera put her hand up, stopping him.

"Just promise me you'll come back safe okay?" Hera asked as she wrapped her arms around Zero. She knew this day would come, but she didn't want it too be now. Zero smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and hugged back.

"Don't worry, Lady Luck loves me." Zero said as he let go of Hera and walked past her. Hera turned around to watch the Bounty Hunter walk away, watching his leeing form until he was gone.

"He's coming back, right?" Hera turned to Sabine, noticing her concerned look. Hera sighed, putting a hand on the younger Mandalorian shoulder.

"It's Zero, he'll do the impossible." Hera said, before walking back into the ship. While Sabine simply sat there, Zed laying next to her, along with Chopper, waiting for him to return.

 **(Jedi Temple)**

"Obi Wan! Obi Wan open up!" Anakin said as he slammed on the older masters door. He didn't like this, not one bit. It has been three days since the whole Senate attack, and since then the Older Master has been locked up in his room. He was worried for his master, who wouldn't be, but people like Yoda has said to leave him be. Like hell would he leave his old master and best friend to be like this.

All because of that damn Bounty Hunter.

Ever since that Blue whatever his name was, Obi Wan has been along since then. Anakin didn't get it, what made that guy so special, he was just another Bounty Hunter scum like the rest.

"Master, maybe we should leave him alone. Maybe he's sleeping." Ahsoka said, earning a glance from Anakin.

"Sleeping? For three straight days?"

"... A really long meditation." Ahsoka guessed, Anakin scoffed before he continued knocking.

"Master! Open up before I cut the door down!" Anakin said, knocking the door. Before the door finally slipped open, and out came a perfectly healthy Obi Wan.

"Can I help you Anakin?" Obi Wan asked.

"Master, you've been in you're room for three days straight. You want to come out and enjoy the sun?" Anakin asked, gesturing outside. Obi Wan sighed, grabbing his forehead.

"Anakin, I am currently busy right now. SO could you ple-"

"Doing what? What could possibly keep you busy for three days straight?"

"... Meditating." Ahsoka turned and smirked at Anakin.

"Told you."

"Master, I know whats really going on." Anakin said, Obi Wan looked at his old padawan, crossing his arms.

"Do you now?"

"I know you are obsessed with that Bounty Hunter, the Blue whatever his name is."

"Typhoon master."

"Not now Ahsoka. Listen, I know he got away from you twice now, believe me I was mad too when he did it. But you can't spend the rest of your life hunting him down." Anakin said, Obi Wan sighed.

"This is different Anakin, thi-"

"How is it different Master?" Anakin asked, Obi Wan was about to answer, but stopped himself. Letting out a sigh, he closed his door.

"It just is." Obi Wan said as he walked back into his room, and onto the mat he was sitting on. His lightsaber infront of him as he started concentrating on the Force, he had been meditating for the past three days to find out the answers he needed. But ever since the Senate attack, that is all he has gotten. He had received nothing since, and it irked him a bit.

But Obi Wan sighed as he decided to relax, control himself before he did go crazy.

"Obi Wan!"

If he wasn't already. Obi Wan then decided to sooth his mind, by disassembling his lightsaber, and reassembling it. The Jedi Master took deep breathing as his saber floated in the air. Soon the saber was being taken apart of an invisible force, until it was in small pieces. Obi Wan opened his eyes as he let out a sigh of contempt, before he notice something about his saber. In with the little pieces, was a drive, something that wasn't suppose to be in there. Reaching out, he grabbed the drive, some sort of black computer drive.

"And how did you get in there?" Obi Wan asked, staring at the chip. He decided to see what it was, right after he put his saber back. After it was done, he put his saber down and walked to the computer in his room. Putting the drive into the port he activated his computer, very soon, a hologram appeared, and Obi Wan eyes widen at who it was.

 **"Hello Benny."** The Typhoon said, **"You'll probably wondering how I got this? Well that is very simple, when I knocked you out I put the drive into you're saber. It was only a matter of time before you found out."** The Typhoon said, Obi Wan sat down, listening to the merc hologram.

 **"So I recorded this a little before I had to on that mission. And if I am successful, but let's be honest I will be, you will find this."** Obi Wan listened to the Bounty Hunter, but he wondered, how did he fit the drive into his saber.

 **"And you are probably wondering how I did that? Simple, I'm the Blue Typhoon, I can do about anything."** Obi Wan rolled his eyes, sure is cocky.

 **"But enough about that, you know why I did this. It's time we settle what has been set in stone for a very long time."** The Blue Typhoon said as his tone went from happy too joyful, to now serious.

 **"In this drive are the locations to where we will meet. And finally, we will settle this, which one of us is better. I'll be waiting, Benny."** The Typhoon said with a wave before the hologram changed to a map of Coruscant. On one side of the city was a small red dot, beeping as it revealed its location. Obi Wan nodded at the information and bolted out of his chair. He reached for his Lightsaber and cloak and was out the door, running past all the Padawans and Jedi. He was unaware of Anakin and Ahsoka still at his door.

"Woah, never seen Obi Wan run that fast." Ahsoka commented, Anakin said nothing as he looked inside his Masters room. He looked around, before walking over to the computer, and saw the hologram map, with it the location.

"Oh no." Anakin said, while Ahsoka appeared from the doorway.

"Oh no what master?" Ahsoka asked, but all she got was her master running past her and down the hallway. She instantly bolted for it, running after her master.

"Master! Why are we running?!" Ahsoka asked as she finally made it up to Anakin.

"I know what Obi Wan doing and where he is going."

 **(Later, Unknown area of Coruscant)**

Obi Wan walked through the crowd of people, it was now raining so most of them ignored him with his cloak as it gave him the perception that he was hiding from the rain. He kept walking and made a stop for nothing, not even Anakin.

Oh yes, he knew his padawan was following him. He sensed him once he past Dexter Diner, along with Ahsoka. Of course he lost them at this point, but it was only a matter of time before they found him. Luckily it did not matter as he finally arrived, he stopped at where he was suppose to meet.

"Interesting choice of meeting places." Obi Wan muttered as he looked up. The place of meeting was a construction site, with an unfinished building, about ten stories. Obi Wan made sure no one was watching him and walked into the construction site. He sensed the Typhoon, he was close, very close. Once he made it inside the building he took off his cloak and threw it aside. He started walking up the stairs that led up to the upper levels. He kept walking until he finally made it too the top, where he finally saw him.

At the end of the building, staring to the lower levels was the Blue Typhoon himself. Obi Wan walked towards the Typhoon, stopping not that far from him.

"So... here we are." Zero said, staring out at the rainy skies of Coruscant. "... Why the hell is it raining? Does the planet even have clouds, it is just made of metal." Obi Wan ignored the question, he went for his saber and activated it. The blue saber lit up the sector of the building, before aiming it at Zero.

"I know there is no point in making negotiations."

"It was destiny for us Benny, more then you realized." Zero said as he turned around and activated his saber, entering Juyo Form battle stance.

"But before we do, can you just tell me who you are?" Obi Wan asked, Zero merely let out a chuckle.

"What? You think that me answering will fill a void? Some question you've been having? Let me just make it simple for you. Fight me, beat me, then find out." Zero said, making Obi Wan sigh, before entering a battle stance.

"Very well."

 **(Play RWBY Volume 3, I'm the One)**

Both Force users stood on the other side of each other. Before Zero dashed forward, swinging his blade at Obi Wan. The older master blocked each and every strike, causing sparks to fly around them. The entire building sector lit up as the two fought, causing attention from below. Zero used his saber to push Obi Wan's saber aside, before kicking him back. Obi Wan rolled back onto his feet, throwing his blade up as Zero appeared inches from his heart, now missing the side of Kenobi's neck.

Obi Wan used the Force to break the ground below Zero. The Merc for Hire fell through the floor and into pitch darkness, disappearing from site. Obi Wan looked down, seeing no sign of the merc, not even his lightsaber. So, knowing he was not coming back up, Obi Wan followed and jumped down, entering pitch darkness. Obi Wan only light was the his saber, but even then he couldn't see beyond that. Obi Wan immediately ducked as where he was standing came a blast of fire, burning the metal in front of him. When it stopped, Obi Wan turned to see Typhoon standing there, his flame thrower gauntlets out.

"Toasty." Zero commented, before ducking under Kenobi's saber which destroyed a pieces of metal where he last stood. Rolling out of the way, he pulled out his blasters and unleashed a torrent of fire, all of which Obi Wan blocked. Zero smirked as he threw his guns aside and out came his saber, dancing with Obi Wan. The two spun around each other, their blades inches from cutting off vital body parts. Zero then activated his jet pack and flew back out of the hole, Obi Wan following after. The two clashed with Zero delivering more quick attacks, but Obi Wan blocked all of them with his keen eye.

"You know the more I think about it, the more I feel like you are stalling." Obi Wan said, dusting himself off. Zero chuckled as he landed back on the ground in a crouch position.

"Who says I'm stalling? I'm just enjoying the fun." Zero said, before dashing forward. Obi Wan blocked the strike, but was surprised by the force it had and actually sent him back a few feet. Obi Wan realized that the merc was using the force, amplifying his power, so shall he then. Obi Wan instantly disappeared, Zero did as well, before they past each other, sparks flying where they met. Before the two starting clashing, their bodies moving faster then the average eye could see. Zero was forced back near the edge of the building as Obi Wan charged forward. Zero blocked the jedi blue blade with his, his feet inches from being in air.

"Why me? Hundreds of Jedi and you choose me? Why?" Obi Wan asked, Zero grunted, before he kicked Obi Wan away.

"You're smart, figure it out." Zero said as activated his flame thrower and fired. Obi Wan blocked the flames, forming a Force bubble around him, but the flames did catch the attention of nearly everyone outside, making them scream in terror from some Separatist attack. Back inside, Obi Wan forced the flames back, an if they were sprayed by water, they vanished. Obi Wan also notice that the Blue Typhoon did as well, before he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, Obi Wan saw the merc kick his foot forward. Thinking fast Obi Wan threw his arm in front of his face, hitting force with Zero's foot. But it seemed the bounty hunter amplified his powers, at the area around them cracked and broke apart, causing both of them to fall.

"Are you trying to get us both killed?" Obi Wan asked as he dusted himself off, only to get a hit hard by Zero's fist.

"If I did, it would have been done by now." Zero answered, only to be force pushed into the wall, breaking right through it. Landing back on his feet, he activated his saber and charged, trading blows with the Jedi Master. Sparks flew as their sabers clashed, the two Force Users using their strengths to push the other back. It wasn't until Zero left his side open, did Obi Wan take his chance, sending one spin kick, the Blue Typhoon went flying into a metal pole. Thinking fast, Zero held his right hand out and unleashed Lightning. Thinking fast, Obi Wan blocked the lightning with his saber, but the force of it was pushing Obi Wan back a bit. He decided it was time the Typhoon faced his own medicine, and with some force manipulation he redirected the lightning back at Zero. Zero rolled out of the way, looking back at the Jedi Master. he was about to pull out his blasters, when the building started shaking.

"It seems our fight has taken a toll on the building." Obi Wan said, Zero chuckled as he stood back up. Obi Wan watched as the bounty hunter pulled out a button.

"Sure thing, let's change the scenery." Zero said as he pushed the button. Obi Wan looked around, hearing the slight sound of beeping, and seeing several red dots on the metal poles. Before he knew, the entire building was covered in red dots, beeping faster by the second.

"Let's watch the fireworks from another place." With that, Zero bolted to the outside open area. Obi Wan followed. Zero pushed his foot and jumped in the air, then activated his jetpack and flew into the air. The building exploded, causing everyone nearby to run away screaming, all but Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Obi Wan!" Anakin yelled, watching as the building exploded in a pillar of fire. Before something jumped out, and landed right next to them.

"Obi Wan!" Anakin said in glee as his friend was still alive. But Obi Wan ignored him as he looked up to see the Typhoon waiting for him. Zero gave him a mock salute before flying away. Not saying anything, Obi Wan bolted and ran after the bounty hunter.

"Obi Wan?!" Anakin yelled after his master, but received nothing as the master disappeared from site.

"Where is he going?" Ahsoka asked, Anakin said nothing, but saw in the sky above the people was the Bounty Hunter. He reached for his comm, activating it.

"Rex, get some troops, and meet me at these coordinates."

"Roger that sir." Anakin deactivated his comm, before running through the crowds, followed by his padawan.

 **(With Zero)**

Zero flew through the air, not to fast so Obi Wan could keep up with him. He looked ahead to see a the planets giant ass highway up ahead. Smirking as he flew towards it, before stopping near the end, and turning towards the edge. Crossing his arms as Obi Wan finally arrived.

"Taking you're sweet time old man?" Zero asked.

"Must forgive, I don't usually carry a jetpack so I have to run." Obi Wan said, causing Zero to chuckle.

"Yeah, well the fun is about to start." Zero said before flying off and into the busy section with the flying cards.

"Perfect." Obi Wan muttered, before running towards the end. With one push he was sent flying, and with luck landed on a car. But he didn't stop there, with another push and Force powers he was sent flying again, this time much higher. As he flew, he notice he got closer to Zero, even higher than him, thats when he had an idea. When he landed on another hovercraft, he launched himself higher then he ever was before, so that he was above Zero. The Blue Typhoon on the other hand looked back, but saw no sign of the Jedi.

"The hell?" Zero asked, before a grunt escaped his mouth as Obi Wan landed on his back. The two went sailing too the ground, luckily landing on a one of the bigger transport vehicles. Obi Wan stepped off the bounty hunter, allowing him to get back up.

"Lucky shot." Zero groaned as he popped his back.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, you just weren't focusing." Obi Wan said, Zero merely chuckled before entering a fighting stance. Obi Wan was surprised, the Bounty Hunter had no saber, no gun, just himself.

"When was the last time a Jedi didn't use a saber? Let's just see how you handle me without one." Zero said, Obi Wan shrugged, entering his own stance.

"If you insist." It was quick, but Obi Wan sidestepped a flying fist that might have broken his jaw. But what he didn't prepare for was the upcoming swift and fast spin kick that Zero sent under Obi Wan's feet. The Jedi was now in the air, which allowed Zero to grab his hand and throw him over his shoulder, sending him flying near the edge. Though to Obi Wan surprise the Bounty Hunter caught his arm, pulling him back up.

"Come on, this time be ready." Zero said, throwing a fist again, but this time Obi Wan caught it, and sent one directly to Zero's helmet. The two charged at one another, fist connecting and if one watched, which they couldn't, they would see the area would them shake from the shockwaves.

"Amplifying you're moves to counter me, very bold." Kenobi commented, catching a fist, and delivering one back.

"I learned from the best." Zero retorted, blocking a kick with his arm and pushing it aside. He threw a right hook, but it was avoided by the Jedi speed, before Obi Wan grabbed his hand and threw him over his shoulder and into the top of the ship. Zero rolled away, standing back up and entered another battle stance.

"I see you are a master in Teras Kasi." Obi Wan said, noticing the man's battle style. It was quick, fierce, and effective. The way of Teras Kasi.

"Training in it, but yes." Zero said as he jumped in the air, spinning his feet around. Obi Wan moved his head aside to avoid the kick, pushing Zero off of him.

"Tell me, how long do you plan to keep this up?" Obi Wan asked, Zero chuckled as he formed a stance.

"As long as we can stand." Zero answered, throwing a fist forward. Obi Wan met that one with his own, before throwing another, meeting again. With both their hands busy, Zero did the next best thing and threw his helmet forward. Obi Wan grunted as his head was connected with the mercs helmet. He took a step back, rubbing his forehead.

"Nothing a Jedi can't handle." Zero said, before he was Force pushed. Zero dug his right hand in the metal of the ship, stopping him.

"Now then, where were we?" Obi Wan asked, Zero chuckled as he stood up.

"Back to our chase." Zero said before lying off again. Obi Wan sighed as he gave chase, jumping off and on the cars.

 **(With Anakin)**

"Blasted, we lost them." Anakin said as he looked around, but saw no sign of his master.

"Where could they have gone?" Ahsoka asked, Anakin would have answered, but had none.

"General Skywalker!" Both Jedi looked up to see Rex in a gunship flying towards them. Anakina and Ahsoka jumped inside, with the door closing behind them as it flew off.

"Thanks for the lift Rex." Anakin said, before he notice the clones weren't the only ones who hitched a ride with Rex.

"Want to explain to me what is going on?" Windu asked, with Yoda sitting on a box.

"Sorry sir, they ordered me to bring them." Rex said.

"It's fine Rex. Master Windu, Obi Wan is going after the Bounty Hunter." Windu sighed.

"Had a feeling he was going to do this." Windu said, Yoda humming to himself.

"It's like he's obsessed with the scum. Who is this guy?" Anakin asked.

"That is what we are going to find out." Windu said, "Pilot, any luck on tracking Obi Wan?"

"None sir, but I've gotten reports of a disturbance in nearby." The pilot responded through the comm.

"Bet you anything it's Obi Wan." Anakin said.

"Well duh, who else would it be?" Ahsoka asked.

 **(Back with the fight)**

Zero looked back to see Obi Wan still on his tail. Which is surprising since Zero has a jet pack and should be going faster, yet Obi Wan was still there. Zero did keep his distance, though sooner or later he would run out of fuel. Hell he was surprised he still had any. Of course Zero was deep in thought to realize Obi Wan was close enough to jump.

"Ah crap!" Zero yelled as the Jedi latched onto his leg, and had no desire to let go. The two flew into the air, getting above the lowers buildings and onto some abandoned opened street... Which was strange since basically nowhere on Coruscant is abandoned.

"You can let go now." Zero said as he lowered them closer to the ground. Obi Wan let go of the merc leg and landed with a thud. Zero flew away from Kenobi, landed away from him. Once he landed, Zero turned to Obi Wan, crossing his arms.

"So, here we are." Zero said, looking around, "Perfect place too, no cops, no clones, no other Jedi. Just a out and me old man." Zero said, Obi Wan nodded in agreement.

"Correct, but I have no doubt that reinforcements will arrive."

"Then I'll just have to finish this." Zero said as he reached for his Lightsaber, but felt nothing. Looking down, he saw his saber gone, his eyes widen in shock. Did he lose it? Did he drop it? The hell happened to it?

"Looking for something?" Zero looked at Obi Wan, in his hand was a saber, his saber.

"Don't mind me, just going to be borrowing it. I want to end this quick as well." Obi Wan said as he pulled out his saber and activated it. He activated Zero's and placed the sabers in a cross, entering a battle stance. Zero chuckled, his shoulders shaking as he balled his fist.

"What makes you think this is going to be easy now?" Zero asked.

 _SHINK!_

As if some silent command, two blades extended from Zero's gauntlets. Zero entered a battle stance as he circled around Obi Wan.

"Alright Kenobi, let's dance."

 **(Play Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance I'm my Own Master Now Acoustic intro)**

The two men circled around each other, the lightsabers humming for battle. The rain soaked Obi Wan armor and clothed, burned against the sabers, and bounced off of Zero's armor. It was quick, but Zero was the first to strike by dashing forward. He threw himself in the air with his foot forward.

Obi Wan quickly flipped back, avoiding the attack, and landed back on his feet. Zero flew into the air with his Jet pack, his foot extending out as he flew to the ground. Obi Wan once more jumped out of the way, and where he once was became a spider web cracked ground. Zero jumped towards Obi Wan with his blades, swinging his arm.

The Jedi master blocked the sword with the lightsabers, keeping them from chopping his neck off. Obi Wan pushed the merc off him, regaining his ground before charging. The two danced as their weapons collided, the rain around them was either burned, sliced, or destroyed as the two fought. The two gave no room to recover as they pushed against each other.

Obi Wan used the Force to send Zero flying, sending him spinning through the air. But the bounty hunter quickly activated his jet pack and stopped himself, flying back towards Obi Wan. Obi Wan jumped out of the way, avoiding the blades while Zero turned back around with a spin kick. Obi Wan grunted in pain as the merc foot went into his gut, sending him flying back. Both men traded blows, the force of its caused the raindrops around them to stop. The two fought so fast, so ferociously that they formed their own bubble of field that had no rain drop inside. But when the two went a lock, the rain finally dropped on them, soaking them once more.

The two grunted as they tried to push the other back, their blades growled and sparked with energy. Before Zero spun his foot, tripping Obi Wan. The blue armored bounty hunter raised his blades in the air above Obi Wan. Obi Wan rolled out of the way as the spot he was at the blades met with. Obi wan used the Force to send Zero back, but the Bounty Hunter used the Force to meet with Obi Wan's. Now it was battle of the Force as they tried to push the other back, waiting and seeing who had equal power. It seemed both did as both of them went flying back.

"Come on old man!" Zero yelled as he landed back on his feet. The blue armored merc stabbed his blades into the ground, before the area around him started shaking. The metal around him breaking and bending around him, cracks appearing. Obi Wan watched as the ground around the merc broke apart, before rising into the air around him. Obi Wan felt the ground around him break apart, and before he knew it he was floating above the ground.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU OLD MAN! PHRASING!" Zero yelled as he blasted into the air, flying towards Obi Wan. The Jedi Master used the force to send one of the flying debris at Zero, but the blue merc cut through it with his blades. Obi Wan jumped out of the way as Zero smashed through the metal with his blades, burning the metal. The Blue Merc turned to see Obi Wan standing on one of the flying debris, using the Force to stick to the surface. Zero smirked under his mask as he pushed off the metal and towards Obi Wan, slashing with his blades. Obi Wan blocked with them with his sabers, the two now back in a lock, pushing the other back.

Zero kicked the Jedi off the debris, using the Force to send him flying back to the ground. Obi Wan landed back on the ground, but he isn't given a chance to recover as Zero tackles him. Obi Wan grunted in pain as he and Zero slammed into a metal flying debris, causing them to go flying. Zero stood over Obi Wan, putting a boot on his chest to keep him down.

"Man, and here I thought things could get more interesting." Zero said as his flamethrower came out. But before he could do anything, a spotlight was turned don him, turning around he saw one of the Republic Gunships. This gave Obi Wan the chance to push Zero off of him, the Bounty Hunter tried to steady his balance before he was Force push into one of the metal in the air. Obi Wan reclaimed the lightsabers, entering another battle stance while Zero pushed himself off the metal. He attempted to go to the air, when he notice his jetpack. His pack had several dents in it, and a sparks flying out of it. Realizing it was useless, Zero pulled off the jetpack tossing it aside before activating his blades. Obi Wan watched as lightning surged through the blades, covering them.

"Alright then." Obi Wan thought as he charged, as did Zero. While they did this the gunships landed around them, forming a circle. Anakin walked out of the gunships, followed by the others, to see Zero and Obi Wan clash.

"We have to help Obi Wan." Anakin said, "Rex, aim for the Bounty Hunter! Take him out!"

"Roger sir!" Rex said as a clone handed him a rifle.

Back with the fight both Force Users fought, Zero swung his blades like a raged Gundark. Obi Wan moved with the same speed, blocking each strike with all his strength to keep his head from getting cleaned off. And while the clones had an order, they did watch in awe on how the two fought, even Mace Windu and Yoda. They had never seen Bounty Hunter, especially a Force User, have such speed to keep up with a a Jedi Master from the Council. The last one to do such a thing was General Grievous, and he wasn't even a Force User. Back to the fight Obi Wan through his knee up to block a kick from Zero. Only that he was sent flying by an invisible force by Zero, sending him flying across the ground until he rolled to a stop. Obi Wan groaned as he held himself up, when he turned around to see Zero in the air above him, his blades held high to end Obi Wan.

 _BANG!_

Obi Wan's eyes widen at the sight as the blue mercs body went flying, it skid across the metal ground. The body landed with a thud, face in the ground as smoke rose from the helmet. Obi Wan waited for a few moments to see if the Blue Typhoon would get back up, but he didn't.

"Nice shot Rex." Anakin said, the captain nodding his head as he handed a clone the rifle.

"Thank you sir." Anakin walked over to Obi Wan, extending his hand.

"Anakin, that was foolish." Obi Wan said as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Oh no thank you Anakin, I'm so proud of you and grateful for saving you." Anakin mocked Obi Wan voice with sarcasm in there.

"I had everything perfectly under control." Obi Wan said while Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Sure, thats why he was kic-OOF!" Before he could finish, Anakin was sent flying into one of the gunships. Obi Wan turned to see the Blue Typhoon standing back up, a piece of the helmet was cracked revealing his blue eye.

"Listen General Asswalker, me and Obi Wan are having a friendly spar. Now why don't you all!" Zero said as he threw his hands close in.

"SIT!" Zero yelled as the Force formed around him, forming a blue aura.

"DOWN!" Zero roared, releasing a shockwave that sent the ships and everyone but Yoda and Windu flying. Zero took a deep breath before he turned to Obi Wan.

"Time to finish this." Zero said as he reactivated his blades. Obi Wan said nothing, using the Force to pull the Lightsabers back to him activating them. The two stood there, the rain pouring on them as it was the only noise besides the commotion of the Clones, but was ignored by the two. Zero took a single step forward, before he disappeared in a blue flash, the raining stopping where he stood. Obi Wan formed a X with the blades as he blocked another attack, this one pushed him back. He took a step forward, swinging the sabers but was met with another force. The two Force Users pushed the other back, skidding across the wet metal floor, before pushing off the ground and dashing towards one another. Both warriors let out a battle cry as the charged at each other, Zero's vibro blades scraped the ground.

 _SHING!_

In a flash of light the two were past each other in a crouch position, neither moving or making a sound. Until finally Obi Wan fell to a knee blood fell from his forehead and side. Zero smirked under his mask, before he heard a sickening crack. He then notice a thin burn line appear from his helmet, before it split apart. Both sides of Zero's helmet fell to the ground, allowing his hair to fall, covering his eyes. Obi Wan stood back up turning to face the Blue Typhoon, when he finally saw the Bounty Hunter's face. A image flashed through his mind, showing a boy ten years younger then him giving him a glare, before he started laughing at something. Now he stood the same boy, only he saw someone else, something else.

"Remember me now old man?" Zero asked, a smirk on his face when he notice his blades were melted off, most likely from the sabers.

"I do," Obi Wan started regaining Zero's attention, "So what shall I call you. The Blue Typhoon... Or Padawan Zero? Or just Zero?" Obi Wan asked, his voice heard throughout the area, even by the Jedi.

"Whose Zero?" Ahsoka asked looking at her master, who only shrugged.

"No idea." Anakin answered.

"It can't be." Windu said, gaining both Jedi Master and padawan's attention.

"Windu?" Anakin asked, surprised to see Windu so shocked. Did he know this Bounty Hunter scum?

"Simply Zero, no need for formalities." Zero said as he popped his arm into place, "After all old friend, we are still ourselves."

"No, you have changed," Obi Wan said, "What happened to the Padawan that I trained with, the boy who would push himself, and never gave into evil?"

"Who says I'm evil?" Zero asked, "I'm just a Bounty Hunter, but right now I'm neither the Blue Typhoon, nor am I a Bounty Hunter. I'm just here to finish a score." Zero said, "Now then, enough talk." Obi Wan sighed, he knew it would come to this. He looked down at Zero's saber, before tossing it to the Bounty Hunter. Zero caught the lightsaber, activating it before entering another battle stance.

 **(Play The Pride, by Five Finger Death Punch)**

The two blades met, causing a shock that shook the ground around them. Before pushing the other back across the wet metal floor. Zero bolted across the area, dashing at a speed only a Jedi could follow. He unleashed a Force wave towards Obi Wan, the force of it destroyed and ripped apart the metal. Obi Wan jumped out of the way just in time, landing back on the floor. Using the Force, he lifted several objects within the area, and threw it at Zero. Zero used the Force to stop the objects in front of him, before balling his hand. Metal bent and teared as they were turned into small shrapnel's, before he pushed them back to Obi Wan. Obi Wan threw his head aside to avoid the shrapnels, one grazing his cheek to a cut. Obi Wan looked to see Zero swinging his saber, with quick action he blocked the strike but not the headbutt.

Both Force Users groaned, Obi Wan from the pain and Zero for realizing he doesn't have a helmet. Zero however was the first to recover and kicked Obi Wan in the Wan grunted as he was sent a few steps back. He would have regained his ground but Zero delivered a right knee to Obi Wan's gut. Obi Wan bent over from the pain, but at the same time he had to push aside as he spun around and delivered a hard kick to Zero's side. Zero growled in pain as skidded a few steps back, but he pushed it aside as he charged at Obi Wan. The two once more clashed, their lightsabers sparked with life as they clashed, their attacks quick and effective. Each one pushed the other back, but the other would regain their ground and push back, causing a stalemate between the two.

"They are so evenly matched." Ahsoka said in awe, watching as the two clashed. She had never seen such speed and ferocity in such a person, especially Obi Wan, a usually calm person. Anakin on the other hand watched, but his attention was mostly focused on Zero. The supposed ex jedi had speed and skill to match Obi Wan, and the Force within the Bounty Hunter was something else; just one world.

Ferocious.

Anakin had no doubt Yoda and Windu sensed it, but unlike them they weren't just focused on Zero's power, they were focused on everything. This Bounty Hunter must have been a great student Anakin thought to himself, was he that strong? Was he stronger then Anakin? No thats ridiculous, no one else had a higher midicholrian then Anakin, it was impossible.

Back with the fight, Zero let out a battle cry as he swung his saber. Obi Wan did the same thing as he swung his saber, meeting with Zero's with equal force. The force of it caused the air around them to shake, before their lightsabers fell out of their hands and into the air. This however didn't stop Zero as he charged, his fist pulled back as he sent a barrage of punches at the older Jedi. Obi Wan blocked each and every punch with his arms and knees, keeping Zero from laying a single hit on him. The force of their arms shook and cracked the ground around them.

"It's like the Force Unleashed." Ahsoka muttered as she watched.

Obi Wan pushed Zero's fist back, ready to deliver a punch. But the Merc was faster and spun around, delivering a kick to Obi Wan's ribs, causing the Jedi to yell in pain. His screams were silenced as Zero delivered a right hook to Obi Wan's side, sending him flying. Zero dashed after Obi Wan, running past him and stopping in front of his body. Zero grabbed Obi Wan by the foot, before slamming him to the ground and creating a crater. Zero stood over Obi Wan, waiting for the Jedi to get back up, no fun in beating an old man... while he is down. Obi Wan pushed himself back up, somersaulting away from and landing back on his feet. Obi Wan looked back at Zero who entered a battle stance, taking deep breaths. Obi Wan took one big breath, before throwing his hands out. Zero's eyes widen as the Force surrounded Obi Wan, enveloping him in a blue aura, before the Jedi Master dashed towards Zero. Zero formed his arms in a defensive X formation to block the punch, but he let out a yell as the force of it sent him skidding across the ground. Zero gasped for air as he recovered from the attack, looking back from the blue aura covered Jedi, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Got to say Old man, you got a few tricks up your sleeve." Zero said before throwing his arms out.

"But then again, so do I." Zero growled as he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he focused. Obi Wan watched as the ground around Zero shook, metal floating around him as he too was covered in a blue aura. But unlike Obi Wan as it was energy, Zero was in Lightning, covering his entire body.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Zero roared as the area around him exploded, releasing a pillar of Force Lightning above him. Obi Wan entered a battle stance as he readied himself for battle, but even he was overwhelmed by the power. Anakin himself was shocked hell his jaw drop as did Ahsoka, never had they felt such power before.

"Amazing." Windu thought, watching the light show as the ex Jedi unleashed his full power. Yoda simply stood there, watching as the young man unleashed the Force.

 **(Senate Building)**

Chancellor Palpatine watched the light show from his office, at first he found nothing of it. But once he felt the powerful surge in the Force, it gained his interest. Never had he felt such power before, the only one who had that potential was Anakin, but it seemed he was wrong.

"I may have just found a replacement."

 **(Loading Docks)**

Sabine looked up to the sky, watching as the pillar roared to life. Even from here she could feel it, the raw power within. She had never seen anything like this before, never in her life, and she couldn't help but wonder how powerful her boss was.

"Amazing isn't it?" Sabine turned to Hera as the Twi'lek walked over to her.

"It really is."

"The first time I saw this I nearly fainted, shows you how powerful Zero really can be. Hell, it shows how powerful Jedi can be." Hera said as she sat next to Zed.

"You've seen this before?" Sabine asked, Hera nodding her head.

"Zero only used this when he faced a powerful enemy. Another Bounty Hunter, someone I had never met before and hopefully you won't either." Hera said, gaining Sabine's attention.

"Who was the Bounty Hunter?"

"You may have heard of him. He now serves for Count Dooku and the Separatist."

 **(With Zero)**

Zero roared as his hair spiked up, the pillar around him died down as it resorted to the blue Force Lightning aura around him. His hair fell down as Zero turned to Obi Wan.

"Alright Old man, now let's see who can out last each other at full power!" Zero roared as he pushed off one foot and charged at Obi Wan. Obi Wan didn't have time to react as a right hook to the face sent him flying back. Anakin gasped, staring in awe at how fast the man was.

"So fast." Ahsoka said as she watched the fight restart. Obi Wan stood back up and charged, throwing a right hook as the two met. But to his shock Zero blocked the strike, pushing his arm and delivering a powerful punch to the gut.

"It's hopeless old man. I surpass you now!" Zero yelled as he blocked a kick, before delivering a barrage of punches and kicks. Obi Wan yelled in pain at each hit, as he could do nothing at the moment. Before Zero kicked him in the gut, sending Obi Wan flying into the sky. Zero pressed his hands to the ground before launching himself after Obi Wan. The Merc sent to stomachs to Obi Wan's chest before grabbing his leg and spinning him back to the ground.

Obi Wan groaned in pain as he flew to the ground, but to everyones shock he landed back on his feet. The Jedi used the Force to pull his Lightsaber back to him, reactivating it. Zero landed back on the ground glaring at Obi Wan, before using the Force to pull his saber back into his and. The blue blade came to life as Zero charged, releasing an animalistic yell as he charged. The blades clashed as Zero and Obi Wan swung at each other, each blow caused sparks to fly as the other swung their blades. One would get a good hit and scratch an arm, but that didn't stop the other. They blocked blades, pushing the other back, both covered in singed scars, nowhere important like in nerves thankfully enough to heal. Zero growled, when he notice the energy around him flicker, making him growl.

"Dammit, I used this power to much. I'll have to finish this in one blow." Zero said, glaring at Obi Wan. Obi Wan eyes widen at what Zero said, what did he mean one blow?

"I hope you're ready old man." Zero said as he deactivated his saber and put it on his clips. He spread his legs, and threw his arms out, the energy around him channeling into one spot. Obi Wan watched as the blue energy channeled into Zero's right arm, before forming into a blue orb. Zero aimed his arm at Obi Wan, using his other hand to connect the bottom palm of it and aimed it at Obi Wan. Obi Wan eyes widen at the power, turning his head to the others.

"EVERYONE! MOVE!" Obi Wan yelled.

 **"FORCE FLASH!"** Zero roared as he fired a beam of blue light. Anakin instantly grabbed Ahsoka and Rex tackling them aside while Windu grabbed Yoda and some clones and pushed them aside. Obi Wan threw his arms out to catch the beam, before he was enveloped in it as the beam destroyed everything in its path including as gunship. The beam flew through the city, before it reached to even space. Everyone in the vicinity of the area gasped in horror, from the Senate the Senators watched in horror, even at the Jedi Temple all the Jedi watched the light show.

 **(End song)**

Once the explosion was over, Zero lowered his arms gasping at the power. Lowering his arms he waited for the smoke to reveal the damage he had done.

"Obi Wan!" Anakin yelled, trying to find his friend, but saw no sign of him. He then turned to Zero, his eyes flared with anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" Anakin yelled, grabbing his saber for a battle. Ahsoka eyes widen at the anger, shocked to see her master this angry, even the Masters watched this action but said nothing.

"... Heh." Everyone, even the clones turned to Zero. It was small, but they heard a small chuckle. Before it finally became louder, than that chuckle became laughter as Zero held his stomach and head as he laughed.

"That-HA-Was the Best-HAHA-Fight I had in a while." Zero said as he wiped a tear away. The smoke cleared to reveal Obi Wan, his clothes and army slightly scorched, but other than that he was fine. Obi Wan gasped as he let the Force Field down, leaning on his knees for support. Never had he used so much power, nor had he took so much power, it was unbelievable.

"Well then, let's settle this." Zero said as he started walking towards Obi Wan. Obi Wan eyes widen before entering a battle stance, but soon regretted that as he held his chest. He had drained all of his power from that attack, now all he could do was watch.

"NO!" Anakin yelled as he charged at Zero. He was not going to let his old master and best friend be killed.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled but Anakin ignored it as the Jedi charged. Zero walked turned into a sprint as he charged at Obi Wan. Obi Wan simply stood there, he was too tired to do anything, all he could do was close his eyes and wait for the end.

It never came.

Obi Wan eyes opened up, shock to see what was going on. Even Anakin stopped, everyone except for Windu and Yoda jaws dropped at what Zero did next.

"Good spar... Obi Wan." Zero said as he wrapped his arms around Obi Wan in a brotherly hug. Obi Wan was shocked by the action, unsure on what to do. Zero let go of Obi Wan, walking past him and towards the clones. The clones quickly grabbed their guns, aiming them at the Bounty Hunter if he tried anything. But to their shock Zero held his arms up in surrender, falling to his knees and putting his hands on his head.

"Come on boys, you know what to do. Get me to jail so I can make a gang and make everyone my prison bitch." Zero said with a chuckle as Rex walked over to him. The clone cuffed Zero before dragging him to the rest of the clones, handing Zero over as the clones dragged Zero to a gunship. Back with Obi Wan, the Jedi finally gave in and fell to his knees.

"Obi Wan!" Anakin said as he grabbed Obi Wan, letting the old master lean on him for support. Anakin looked over at his old master, seeing his eyes closed.

"Rex take Obi Wan to the medical center!" Anakin ordered, the blue colored trooper grabbing onto the Jedi master.

"Roger sir, and the Bounty Hunter?" Rex asked.

"Take him instantly to jail, scum like him belong in a ce-"

"No." Both Anakin and Rex turned to Yoda and Windu.

"To the medical center, take the merc you will." Yoda said, his tone meant there was no room for argument.

"Sir?" Rex asked Anakin, turning to him for orders as well. Anakin sighed, though he hated the idea he will not disobey orders, even of he hated it.

"Do as he says." Anakin said as Rex held onto Obi Wan before dragging him to one of the medical beds. Windu and Yoda walked away, while Ahsoka walked to her master.

"What was that all about?" The Torgruta asked, noticing her masters sneer.

"The Jedi are bringing the Merc scum to the temple." Anakin answered, shocking Ahsoka. She could not believe they would bring the Merc after what he had done.

"But... why?" Anakin didn't answer, he simply walked away to one of the gunships. Ahsoka followed, heading inside the ship as it closed behind them, before Anakin finally answered.

"I'm going to find out."

* * *

 **And that is the end. The big battle between the two Force Users, and it ended in a draw. Only one chapter for the first arc, and I will try and make it a long one. So I wanted to end the fight with The Pride, by Five Finger Death Punch. I would have used Numb by Linkon Park, but I'll save that for later. So I'm not gonna lie, the fight near the end with the screaming and punching was like the fight between Hit and Goku from Dragon Ball Super Episode 39 because that was the best fight of that arc. And yes another thing from Dragon Ball, the Final Flash, Vegeta's most powerful attack, or in this story the Force Flash. It's not exactly a Force Move... does that confuse you? Good, won't spoil anything. Moving on we have the power tier, if some are you don't like, I am sorry. This is my opinion and Vs Battle Wiki, please understand.**

 **Solar System to Solar System:**

 _World Razor_

 _Naga Sadow(Sith Artifacts)_

 _Bedlam Spirits_

 _And the Terror from Beyond._

 **Planet to Star(And Moons):**

 _Father(Star)_

 _Abeloth(Star)_

 _The Son(Large Planet)_

 _The Daughter(Large Planet)_

 _Yoda(Small planet)_

 _Sidious(Small planet)_

 _Valkorian(Small Planet)_

 _Nihilus(Small planet when full power)_

 _Sith Emperor Vitiate(Small Moon)_

 **Continent to Continent:**

 _Zero Vanguard(Possibly higher if all power. But is strained because of one weakness)_

 _Anakin Skywalker_

 _Revan(Multi)_

 _Obi Wan_

 _Mace Windu(Possibly Multi)_

 _Count Dooku(Possibly Multi.)_

 _Dread Masters(Multi when combined, possibly higher)_

 _Darth Maul_

 _Ki Adi Mundi_

 _Shaak Ti_

 _Plo Koon_

 _Darth Malak_

 _Darth Plagueis_

 _Darth Tenebrous_

 _Arcann_

 _Thexan_

 _Darth Krayt_

 _Roan Fel_

 _Sith King Adas_

 _Ajunta Pall_

 _Karness Murr_

 _Freedon Nadd_

 _Exar Kun_

 _Ludo Kressh_

 _Tulak Hord_

 _Darth Treya_

 _Marka Ragnos_

 _Naga Sadow_

 _Remulus Dreypa_

 _Kit Fisto(iffy on this guy, same with Plo Koon and Mundi. But whatever.)_

 _Meetra Surik(Beat Treya)_

 _Nomi Sunrider_

 **County to Country:**

 _Darth Malgus_

 _Satale Shan_

 _Savage Oppress(Unknown, but while he did beat Obi Wan. He later lost to him with Maul.)_

 _Darth Thanaton(Small)_

 _Darth Sion(Small)_

 _Aayla Secura_

 _Lumiya_

 _Darth Nox(Small)_

 _Darth Sion(Small)_

 **Island to Island:**

 _Tiplar_

 _Darth Talon_

 _Vaylin_

 _Tiplee_

 _Assajj Ventress_

 **Small Town to Small Town:**

 _Ahsoka Tano_

 _Barriss Offee_

 **General Grievous(While he can fight Jedi, if they used the Force to take him down, he is down. He will still be a challenge.)**

 **Okay, I hope you guys like, if not that is fine. I hope you guys did enjoy though, until next time. Please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	5. The Truth

**Hey everyone I am back, how is it going? Here it is everyone, the final chapter to part one of the first arc: The Blue Typhoon, a much better arc name. Man we have come... kind of far. The truth will finally be revealed in this chapter on who Zero is... though you guys already know, but hey this is for the non-real characters to find out. Moving on we have the review responses:**

 **Story Artist: Already did buddy.**

 **mpowers045: Heh, good one love it.**

 **sneak13579: Hate is a strong word, I don't like him very much. Does that make me a bad person? Probably, do I care? Not really. I love a lot of Star Wars characters, hell Anakin does have some cool moments. But he is just annoying to me as well, so maybe you can call this bashing I don't care. Zero is an asshole to everyone, just because he is a bigger asshole to Anakin doesn't mean anything.**

 **gwb620: Thanks.**

 **Jasonhavok: Same here, mostly 'The Pride'.**

 **Deadly6: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Well... it's a bit strange. First off you said he was from Texas... I'm sorry but that is just weird, there is no Texas in space. Plus you chose music that no one even knows or heard of. Before you say I chose those songs doesn't mean they hear it, no that was just battle music. I already said Barriss was with someone else so stop asking.**

 **SaiyatonianSage: Thank you, glad you like. Until my Beta gets back then I am doing the best I am. Moving on yes they do, and won't reveal who his brother is. Not yet.**

 **Theothergy: Thanks, glad you got it.**

 **SPARTAN-626: Thank you glad you liked it. Yep this is the (somewhat) big reveal.**

 **Demon Shadow 16: Thank you. They have in the microseries Star Wars Clone Wars, in a way.**

 **Piratekingfreddy: Thank you, glad you loved it.**

 **The Book of Eli: Thank you, and yes he did. Did it enter phase two? Or is he still in phase one? Who knows. Also yes, yes he did have an Itachi moment with Obi Wan... If Obi Wan was a black haired slightly dark Uchiha.**

 **GentlestCobra2: Thanks.**

 **Creus: Thanks glad you like it.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Aayla is already in, why are you asking for her?**

 **Also wanted to make a quick update that there is a poll on my profile about the last story I will update for a long while. Please check it out and vote.**

 **Okay, thank you everyone for reading, and here it is the final chapter. Onto it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Truth**

 **(Coruscant, Jedi Temple Med Bay)**

Anakin stood above Obi Wan's med bed, watching over his master. The older Jedi laid on the bed, his wounds bandaged up and wrapped up. The doctor said that Obi Wan would be fine, that his wounds would heal in time. But the anger in Anakin never stopped, it still boiled within him, and it was all directed at one person.

"Damn that Bounty Hunter." Anakin mumbled as he thought about the Mercenary. Ever since the Blue, whatever it was called arrived, he had made Obi Wan's life hell. His friend gave into some sort of mind game with the Merc and paid the price for it. What was the Merc's game, was it some sort of sick joke to mess with his best friend's mind, or something worse? Whatever it was Anakin wasn't going to stand around and wait for it, the next time he faced that Merc he would cut him down.

"Sir." Anakin turned to face Rex. The clone captain had his helmet off, holding it to his side as he walked in.

"Sir, the Bounty Hunter is now in the med bay and the Medic is awaiting orders fro-"

"Delay that, I don't have time for him." Anakin said as he walked past Rex.

"But sir, the medic stated that the Merc wounds need treatment o-"

"I don't care, leave the wounds. I hear Bounty Hunters enjoy pain, now excuse me, I have to speak with the Council and get some answers." Anakin said.

"What about the Bounty Hunter?"

"What about him? Just watch him and if he tries anything just shoot him on sight." Anakin ordered walking out of the room. Rex was kind of shocked, he hadn't really seen General Skywalker this mad before, that Bounty Hunter really got on his nerves. Rex walked back, passing Obi Wan's med room and towards another section where the Merc resided. The med bay that held the Bounty Hunter was surrounded by several clones, ready for anything. A clone medic came out, in his hands a holographic board in hand.

"Captain Rex, the Bounty Hunter is ready for treatment." The Medic said.

"Sorry, but Skywalker has ordered for the Bounty Hunter to receive no treatment." Rex said, shocking the medic.

"But sir, by the looks of this if the Bounty Hunter doesn't receive treatment now he will most likely die." The Medic said, Rex sighed.

"I'm sure he will, but you have your orders. Nothing more to it." Rex said as he put his helmet back on. The Medic would have said more but Rex walked past him, the troopers following after him. The Medic looked back inside the med room where the Hunter resigned, the Merc himself was now resting, his wounds bandaged up, his armor on the table nearby but other than that he was not healed or fixed of his wounds.

 **(Jedi Temple, Council Room)**

"You have news for us Master Windu?" Plo Koon asked as he sat in his seat. Him along with the rest of the Council resided in their seats, minus for a few such as Luminara, Ki Adi Mundi, and Master Kit Fisto who appeared via hologram. All Jedi turned to Master Windu and Yoda who now took a seat with the rest. They had been told to meet at the Council room, to talk about something very important.

"News we have, good and bad they are." Yoda said, gaining the Master's attention.

"And what news may that be?" Fisto asked, Windu answered by tapping on one of the buttons on his keypad. Instantly the hologram in the room activated, the hologram took form to reveal the Bounty Hunter the Blue Tyhoon.

"We have just captured the mercenary known as the Blue Typhoon, thanks to Obi Wan."

"So that's what the energy was." Shaak Ti said, thinking back to the Force battle that happened a few hours ago.

"Correct, Obi Wan handled the Mercenary. But to our surprise, the merc surrendered." Windu said, surprising the Jedi. Why would someone like this surrender so easily, unless he was planning something.

"Do you know who he is?" Luminara asked waiting for an answer. What surprised her, even the rest minus Yoda was the heavy sigh that escaped Windu throat.

"From the past, know him we do." Yoda said.

"The Blue Typhoon is in fact Padawan Vanguard." Windu answered, surprising everyone, even a gasp escaped Shaak Ti. Everyone remembered the memories, some good, some bad of the blonde boy.

"But how, how is that possible?" Plo Koon asked, but before Windu could answer, the door opened to reveal Anakin walking in.

"You are late." Windu simply said, Anakin said nothing at first, noticing the hologram of the Blue Typhoon.

"Sorry, I was checking on my friend who was not almost murdered two hours ago." Anakin said, glaring at the hologram.

"If this is indeed Zero, than he would never truly kill Obi Wan." Luminara said, shocking Anakin.

"Wait you all know who this is?" Anakin asked, gesturing to the Bounty Hunter's hologram.

"Know him, the whole Temple knew of him. Some hated him, some cared for him, he had a deep effect on all of us." Fisto said, surprising Anakin even more. He had never heard of this Zero character, not once had any one mention him nor has he seen him before. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Alright, no more secrets. Who the hell is this guy? Why is he obsessed with Obi Wan and the Jedi? And how do you know him?" Anakin asked, all the Jedi looked at each other, as if contemplating to answer. Before finally Windu sighed, pushing another button as the hologram changed. Anakin turned to see a younger boy, possibly around his age when he became a Padawan.

"Zero Vanguard is his real name, he is a Mandalorian. One of the many few we have, one of the Masters found him as a baby near the steps of the Jedi Temple." Windu explained, allowing Anakin to take this all in before continuing. "Zero was taken in and once he was older he became a Padawan. Thanks to his Mandalorian Heritage he was an excellent student, very good with the Force but he had one problem." Windu explained, Anakin looked over at him.

"And what would that be?"

"His constant pranking." Shaak Ti answered, Anakin looked at her like she was crazy. Before holograms appeared, showing a younger Zero doing random stuff; one showed Zero smiling as he sprayed paint the walls, another with several Temple Guards surrounding him, the young boy chuckling nervously as he had pie behind him, and one with Fisto glaring down at Zero, his tendrils tied up in some sort of bow.

"That one was my favorite." Plo Koon said with a chuckle, while the Nautolan Jedi Master glared at him.

"Zero constant pranking was one of his greatest weaknesses, made him unfocused a lot. But despite that he was still a strong padawan, even with his flaws. He even had a greater rival, a much older padawan." Windu said not saying who since everyone, even Anakin, knew who they were referring too.

"Obi Wan." Anakin said, Windu nodding his head.

"The two formed a bond like no other, while it was forbidden we moved past it. Seeing it as nothing of some sort of brotherly rivalry." Windu said.

"A bond they shared, like no other. Strong it was, very strong." Yoda said, Anakin looked away for a second. He couldn't believe it but he was a bit jealous about all this. He had always thought that he and Obi Wan had that strong, brotherly bond, something that no one else could have. Guess he was wrong.

"If he was so great, why did he leave?" Anakin asked, Windu sighed once more.

"That we are unsure of. One day he was with some padawans, laughing and making jokes. The next he was gone, all but his Lightsaber was still in his room." Windu said.

"Okay, so he was a Padawan, who was his master?" Anakin asked, looking at all the Jedi.

"His master died a long time ago, we believe that is why he left. In fact he died before you became a Jedi Anakin." Windu informed the Jedi Knight, surprising the Knight. It would make sense since Zero looked only a year older then him. But it made him wonder who his master was, he knows that the one that did died before he became a Jedi, and only one Jedi came to mind.

Qui Gon Jinn.

Did Qui Gon train this Zero guy before him. Anakin was really starting to hate Zero more and more.

"So this Zero character has been missing for ten years? And then all of the sudden he reappears to pick a fight? Why?" Anakin asked, the Masters looked upon each other, as if they had no answer.

"To tell you the truth Skywalker, we are all confused as to the why now. But it must be something important, something we need to know." Windu said.

"Ask him we shall, answers he might give us." Yoda said, everyone else agreeing. Well everyone but Anakin, he was skeptical to trust the Bounty Hunter. They are all the same; stealing, murdering and disgusting scum who care for nothing but themselves. Anakin heard his communicator go off, he reached down and turned it on, the only one with this call was Rex.

"What is it Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Sir, General Kenobi is now awake."

"That's good, tell him we will be there in a few. Also keep on the Bounty Hunter in case he wak-"

"Uh sir there's more... The Mercenary woke up." Rex informed, shocking Anakin.

"What? I gave you orders not to treat his wo-"

"We didn't, but she did."

"She?"

 **(Before, Jedi Medical Center)**

Jedi Master and Doctor Rig Nema sighed as she finished another procedure. She had just fixed up a Clone Trooper's leg that had been blow away by a Separatist Tank. The clone will heal in time but he will stay in the bed for the week. She looked through her board for more injured, when something caught her eye.

"Strange," Nema thought as she pulled the curtains of a medical room. In the room laid a blonde haired man covered by the blankets, his face stoic as he rested. Nema looked through her files, but found nothing on this man, who was he.

"Ma'am," Nema turned to see one of the Clone Troopers walk over to her, "This room is off limits, General Skywalker's orders."

"Who is that man in there?" Nema asked as she walked into the small room.

"A dangerous criminal so please could you lea-?"

"Why aren't his wounds treated?" Nema asked as she assessed the man. His chest was wrapped in bandages but other than that he was still in critical, possibly fatal, condition. If he wasn't treated he would most likely die.

"Skywalker's orders, no one is to treat his wounds until further orders." The Clone answered and while Nema heard him she did not care. As a Medic it was her job to treat the sick and wounded, as it was every Doctor's job. Bad guy or no bad guy she needed to treat his wounds, so she instantly went to the table and slipped on the gloves.

"Ma'am Skywalker gave orders that no one is t-!"

"What is your rank soldier?" Nema suddenly asked as she grabbed a needle with red juice inside.

"Uh Private ma'am."

"Well private do you have any medic skills?"

"... No Ma'am."

"Well as a doctor it is my job to be treating others wounds. And when it comes to the safety of others, I outrank you and General Skywalker's orders. Now unless you are an expert in the Medic field you can help but if not, then please kindly leave." The Clone said nothing but walked out of the room as Nema walked over to the bed with the man. Pulling the blankets over she assessed the bandages and the damage within. When she pulled the blankets off her eyes widen as she stared at the right appendage of the man.

"Oh my."

"Sexy, I know right?"

 **(Later, Jedi Medical Wing)**

Obi Wan groaned as his eyes fluttered awake, staring into a blaring light. When his vision finally cleared he found himself laying in a medical bed, a blanket over his body. Pushing the blanket aside he saw all his wounds wrapped and bandaged up. Looking around he saw his armor and clothes in the corner, which he intended to put on. He grunted from the small pain in his body but pushed it aside as he walked over to his clothes.

After a few minutes he finally placed his Jedi clothes on, clipping on the last piece of armor. He looked to see his lightsaber laying on the table, before grabbing it and placing it to his side. After gathering his thoughts Obi Wan walked out of his Medical quarters to be met with silence, utter silence which was new to him.

"Damn doctor, telling me I can't get out of bed." Obi-Wan's eyes widen at the young male's voice. Walking to the source, he pulled the curtains back to come face to face with a familiar sight, that being looking over at him.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes... Wait a minute I am fucking young." Zero said with a smirk as he adjusted his pants. The Blonde merc wore only black pants with his combat boots, but what caught Obi Wan's sight was Zero's right arm, the very arm that fired the beam of electricity beam.

"Not a pretty sight is it?" Zero asked as he gestured to his cybernetic limb. The entire arm was metal, several outlines of blue energy traveled throughout the arm and into the hand. Zero's shoulder plate was covered in metal for the arm.

"I see you had some trouble out there." Obi Wan said staring at the arm.

"Yeah, but that's what happens when you mess with a Krayt Dragon, murder it, lose an arm, and skull fuck its corpse in anger."

"What?"

"Joking on the last part. Did tore my arm off, nearly died in the desert and if it wasn't for my beautiful Twi'lek pilot I would be dead and the babies of that Krayt Dragon would be eating my cold and very attractive corpse."

"..."

'... I did murder them." Zero stated as he tested his arm.

"You've changed." Obi Wan stated as he looked into the Bounty Hunter's eyes. A long time ago when he saw those eyes he saw someone full of life, adventure, and a spark. This however it was different, there was a spark but that was covered by something else. Was it rage? Anger? Or just something else?

"Well after ten years of going across the galaxy, you eventually lose your marbles at one point." Zero joked as he tightened his boots, "I mean what's the fun in being sane?"

"Alright then," Obi Wan said as he looked over at the pile of Bounty Hunter armor. He saw the scorch marks all over it, the symbol of the Typhoon on the chest plate.

"You must have done a lot to gain the title one of the most deadliest Bounty Hunters in the galaxy."

"Yeah, I murdered a lot of people."

"You say that like you should feel accomplished."

"Well a lot of them were bad. So I did the galaxy a favor." Zero defended himself.

"You murdered several Senators." Obi Wan stated.

"I... I can't defend myself, I did. I murdered those people, but to be fair those guys were assholes." Zero said as he grabbed a shirt and put it on.

"I see, so all of this is a game?"

"No, it's a cartoon."

"What?"

"Sorry, I have those moments where I think everything is not what it is." Zero answered. Obi Wan sighed as the two stood in silence, he had waited so long to see the young man, and now he wished he still did.

"Zero, I need to know. Why did you leave?" Zero stopped his rummaging through his armor and looked over at Obi Wan.

"That's a great question, now let me answer that question with another question." This time Zero's smile dropped as he fully turned to Obi Wan.

"Why wasn't my master avenged?" Obi Wan eyes widen as the Merc glared at the master. Obi Wan sighed as he crossed his arms, trying to think of a way to start the conversation.

"Zero, we tried to fin-!"

'Did you? Did anyone really try?" Zero said as he jabbed a finger in Kenobi's chest. "Because if I remember correctly, no one even found the body!"

"We couldn't find any proof that-!"

"That what?! That bastard killed the only person I considered a father! The man who took me in, taught me the way of the Force, and ever since than I have tried. And tried. And tried to take that bastard down!" Zero's anger evaporated as he sighed.

"But I couldn't, because no matter how much I try. I made one promise to the old man, I will never use my power for revenge." Zero said as his robotic hand balled into a fist. "No matter what I wanted to believe, I knew I couldn't."

"Zero, we all miss him." Obi Wan said placing a hand on the Merc's shoulder, reassuring him. Zero looked at Kenobi, a small smile on his face before shrugging it off and walking over to his armor.

"So what happens now? I go to prison?"

"Most likely, but considering you were part of that raid on the Senate, you will most likely be convicted and sentenced to death." Obi Wan stated.

"... Well that fucking sucks Hutt cock."

"Zero."

"What? It does! I even saved them."

"I saved them." Obi Wan corrected.

"Gundark shit! I gave the saber, hence forth I saved them. At least do I get a goodbye blowjob from one of the hot girls?"

"I... I wouldn't reckon that." Obi Wan said.

"Dammit!" Obi Wan, for the first time in a while, laughed as the Merc sweared to himself for his bad circumstances. Zero looked at Obi Wan, glaring at the Jedi for laughing at him before following with him and laughing as well. The two laughed with each other, Zero holding his chest since he was still in pain as was Obi Wan.

"Hahahaowpainhahahahaowpain... Hawhyarewelaughingagain?" Zero asked between laughs. The two heard the curtains opening up to reveal Rig Nema walking it.

"Ah Master Kenobi, glad you see you up and well." Nema said as she set a table down next to the armor, two needles with purple juice in each one.

"To you as well Doctor Nema."

"Hello Doctor," Zero said in a soothing tone as he leaned on the table next to the doctor. The Merc whipped his hair back and winked at the doctor, Obi Wan rolling his eyes while Nema remained impassive.

"Are you here to give me a... physical?" Zero asked adjusting his zipper, pulling it down to reveal his boxers, "I would be happy too."

"Actually I need you to be quiet as I inject this into your arm." Nema said as she held the needle, which made the Merc's face go pale.

"I forget you hate needles." Obi Wan said with a chuckle as Nema walked over to Zero, sweat beading down his face as the doctor walked towards him.

"Now Doc, we wouldn't want to get physical right?" Zero asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh don't worry Bounty Hunter." Nema said in a teasing soothing voice, "I'll be sure to be very 'physical' with this." Zero face got paler as he hit the bed, the needle getting closer.

"NO~~~~~!"

 **(Later)**

"Ow."

"Oh, don't be a baby." Nema said as she put the needle away to be cleaned.

"Mulp, mulp."

"What did you give him?" Obi Wan asked as he watched over the shaking Zero. The Merc hugged his legs in a fetal position, rocking back and forth on the bed. Obi Wan notice Zero's eyes were very wide and looked to be a bit glazed.

"Mulp."

"Medicine that eases the pain within his body so it heals. Side effect he will be seeing things."

"I saw a black hole... In my eye."

"..."

"..."

"... I think you should try different medicine."

"I think you are right." Nema said as she took off her gloves.

"Author... Author."

"What is he doing now?" Obi Wan asked.

"I don't know, this is strange."

"I'm the Main OC... I'm the Main OC."

"OC?" Obi Wan asked as the Merc was having a panic attack.

"OOC... OOC everywhere."

"I think the medicine broke him." Nema said as she checked Zero's temperature, his head burning like a Magma Tortoise on Mustafar.

"Harem! Must have harem!"

"Snap out of it!" Obi Wan said as he slapped Zero in the cheek.

"I... I guess that works." Nema said as Zero shook his head, groaning in pain.

"Ow my head... What happened?" Zero asked as he rubbed his head.

"You were hallucinating and started talking about some strange things." Obi Wan asked as Zero scratched his ear.

"Huh, that usually only happens when I sniff Felucia Crystals... Don't worry it's Space Marijuana... But at the end of it I am tripping balls." Zero said with a chuckle while both Jedi rolled their eyes and Nema scanning Zero's body.

"You still have a few broken bones so most likely a week from now."

"So... a week to get you in my pants. Got it." Zero said with a chuckle, earning an impassive look from Nema.

"You are one of the strangest people I have ever met."

"I take that as a compliment." Zero said as he rested his head on his hand.

"So... I'm going to die huh?" Zero asked turning to Obi Wan. The Jedi shook his head, looking back at Zero.

"I believe so, for your crimes." Obi Wan said. Zero shook his head before he pulled out a piece of Holopad and pen and started writing.

"What are you doing?" Nema asked.

"If I am going to die, I am writing my last will. Number one is that my ship goes to Hera... Even though it already belongs to her. My room and everything in it goes to Sabine except for my box that has... Stuff. And finally I want my death to be done in the most badass way possible."

"And that is?" Nema asked.

"I am blasted off a rocket and when it explodes it has the words formed 'THE BIGGEST BADASS IN THE UNIVERSE!'." Zero said spreading his hands out in exaggeration. Nema looked at Obi Wan, wondering if he understood any of that, but the Master was confused as well.

"How about 'Dead beat Merc who deserves worse."

"Nah, that sounds so bad... Wait who said that?"

"Me." The three turned to see Anakin, Rex, and two other clones standing at the sides. Anakin looked to see Obi Wan, his anger lightening as he saw his master was alright, but it rose back as the Jedi turned back to the Blonde Merc. The two stared at each other with one reaching for his saber and the other scratching his ear.

"... And you are?" Zero finally asked, causing Nema and Obi Wan to face palm themselves, Rex and the clones to look at each other, and Anakin to glare at Zero.

"The one who is taking you in." Anakin answered as he gestured to the two clones with a silent command. The clones walked over to Zero pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Wow boys, I mean if you are into that I don't judge." Zero said with a chuckle as one of the clones grabbed him and pulled him off the bed, "Dick."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Nema asked as she turned to Skywalker, "You have no authorization."

"Actually I do, this man is convicted of several atrocities from murder, theft, destruction of property-!"

"I swear I didn't know throwing a grenade in the trash would explode."

"And nearly assassinated all those Senators. This man is guilty no matter what you look at it. Take him away." Anakin ordered.

"Anakin, this is ridiculous." Obi Wan said.

"You know what is also ridiculous, that fact that you are befriending this guy after he tried killing you."

"I wasn't killing him... I was simply beating the fuck out of him." Zero said with a chuckle as he was dragged away.

"Bounty Hunter scum." The clone said, earning a small chuckle from Zero.

"That's a little hypocritical considering, well." Before the clones could react, one was kicked away before the other kicked the other into the wall. Before it could react Zero placed his boot on the chest, the blonde glaring at the clone.

"You are a genetic mutation created in a lab from the DNA of a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter." Zero said as he let the clone down. Anakin was about to reach for his lightsaber but was stopped by Obi Wan.

"Don't bother I'll find some clones who are more incompetent." Zero said as he walked out of the med hall, luckily (For Anakin) Zero was able to find several clones outside waiting for him and they didn't waste a second as they dragged him off.

 **(Later, Prison Cells)**

"This... fucking... blows." Zero said as he laid on the very uncomfortable bed. Seriously in a few hours he is going to be shot... Don't even get a fucking court trial nope just gonna be executed right there.

"Can't I have at least a last dinner or anything food related?"

"Shut up." The Clone said from the other side of the laser field keeping Zero in. Zero groaned as he waited for his inevitable end, until he heard the sound of a door opening. Zero looked over to see Obi Wan standing in front of the force field.

"Leave us." Obi Wan ordered the clones, who made no room to argue as they left the room. Zero chuckled as he sat up and looked over at Kenobi.

"Kenobi, I know you care and it makes me feel good but you can't save me."

"I have ways, we both do."

'We?" Before Zero knew it Padme appeared, standing next to Obi Wan, "You know just randomly appearing from nowhere doesn't make it surprising just weird. Why didn't you come into view the first time?"

"Zero, she and I are willing to speak with the Chancellor and convince him to spare you." Obi Wan asked.

"Really? And why do you guys want to save me?" Obi Wan sighed.

"Zero, after so long thinking you were dead I now have a chance to save you. I won't waste this chance." Obi Wan said, as long as he remembered Zero had filled a void as a little brother for a long time. Now he has a chance to save the boy that didn't deserve the pain he had gathered. Zero smiled as he was glad he had an old friend, before turning to Padme.

"Okay I got his story, what's yours?"

"I don't trust you." Padme stated with a glare, "You are a disgusting, perverted Bounty Hunter that should be locked up in jail. You nearly killed Obi Wan in your little fiasco last night and if I was Chancellor I would have killed you on the spot... If I wasn't a pacifist of sorts."

"... Is that it?" Padme sighed before continuing.

"No... But despite all of that Obi Wan trusts you. He cares about you and while I can't understand I do know he would not be doing this without reason."

"So you will help me?" Zero asked.

"Not until you tell me one thing?"

"And that is?" Zero asked as he stood up from his bed and walked over to the Force Field, towering over Padme by a few inches.

"... Why did you save me? The Senators?" Zero rubbed his chin in deep thought, before answering.

"I mean I was paid to simply raid the Senate, not kill the Senators. When Obi Wan was there I saw that to test my skills and have some fun. After knocking him out I let you keep the saber so he can get out. While I am a Bounty Hunter, my Mandalorian heritage feels it is dishonorable to kill a bunch of helpless people." Zero answered surprising Padme. She was expecting something totally ridiculous and horrible, maybe she was wrong about him.

"Wow, I didn't know you car-!"

"And I thought if we ever met again, I would get a thank you blowjob." Zero finished earning another face palm from Obi Wan and a glare from Padme, "I mean you are here now and maybe we coul-!"

"I will walk out those doors right now."

"Got it... Rim Job?"

"Zero."

"I mean I never had a rim Job but I hear it's not so bad."

"Zero."

"Although I am pretty sure that guy who told me, never had one so who knows."

"Zero!"

"Okay fine, sorry I haven't gotten laid in the past month." Zero said as he waved his hands in the air in exaggeration, "So what's the plan again?"

"I am going to convince the Chancellor to free you." Obi Wan said.

"Okay that sounds cool but exactly how?" Obi Wan smiled at Zero, crossing his arms.

"I have an idea."

 **(Chancellor Office)**

"May I ask why you called us here, Master Kenobi?" Palpatine asked as he, Yoda, Windu, and Padme all stood in the room with Obi Wan in the center. They had all just been called to meet in Palpatine's Office. It made the Jedi Masters and Chancellor wonder what the General wanted.

"I am sure you had heard we have finally caught the Bounty Hunter Blue Typhoon?" Obi Wan said with Palpatine nodding. He had gotten report from his Super Visor that the Blue Typhoon had been captured and was in the Jedi Med Bay. He of course ordered the Merc to be executed for his fiendish crimes.

"And good riddance too, that Merc has caused nothing but trouble. Though I must ask who he is?" Palpatine asked.

"We have discovered he is a Mandalorian by the name of Zero Vanguard." Windu answered.

"A Padawan he was once, long ago it was." Palpatine's eyes widen, so the Merc was a Jedi Exile. This was very interesting news for reasons he cannot and will not explain.

"I see, so may I ask why are we talking about him?" Palpatine asked as Obi Wan took a deep breath, before answering.

"I think we should recruit the Blue Typhoon in joining our cause." Obi Wan answered, gaining glances at him. Palpatine raised an eyebrow at this, Windu and Yoda glanced at each other but said nothing, while Padme remained impassive since she already knew about the plan.

"Are you sure that is wise Master Kenobi? This Merc is indeed troublesome and could cause even more trouble if let out." Palpatine said but Obi Wan shook his head.

"I had known Zero for a long time, and while he is a Bounty Hunter he will listen to us... I think." That didn't convince Palpatine at all, "But he is a tactical genius, an experienced thief who can help us steal Separatist secrets, and will be a major powerhouse to the Republic." Palpatine rubbed his chin, contemplating his decision. Obi Wan was right about all of it, this Merc was quite powerful and a Force user which will be very helpful for his 'other' plans. Looking over to the Masters he wondered if they would agree.

"What is your opinion on this?"

"We believe Obi Wan is right, having the Mercenary on our side might be a good idea."

"Believe in him the Force does, join our cause he shall." Yoda said in his cryptic way of speaking. Palpatine looked at the last member in the room, noticing the woman looking down.

"And you Senator?" Padme looked up, sighing as she answered.

"I wish we did not have to bring Mercs into this war as it is already bad enough. but if what Obi Wan says is true and this might be able to turn the tide, than I say yes."

"I see, but what if he becomes troublesome?" Palpatine asked.

"I will keep a close eye on him Chancellor, and so long as we pay him he will listen." Obi Wan answered making Palpatine rest back in his seat. After sometime thinking Palpatine looked back up, a smile on his face.

 **(Prison cells)**

"Nobody knows... The trouble I've seen." Zero sung as he laid on his bed. It was only an hour until it was time, and maybe he was prepared, maybe he wasn't, fuck it.

"Nobody knows but... Yoda... yeah." Zero said as he continued singing. Before the sounds of door opening caught his ears. Looking up he saw Chancellor Palpatine standing in front of him, along with Obi Wan, Mace Windu, Padme, and Yoda. The group staring at the Merc from the other side of the force field, with Palpatine glaring at the Merc.

"Despite your constant crimes against the Republic. Master Kenobi has told me some great things about you."

"My cock's pretty big isn't it?" Zero asked with a chuckle, earning an eye roll from Palpatine.

"He speaks very highly of you and has given you an offer you shouldn't refuse. So you have a choice Bounty Hunter; Face your crimes and be executed, or." Palpatine said pressing a button on the keypad next to the force field, turning it off.

"Serve under the Republic."

* * *

 **And done bitches (Luv yall!) after so long it has been updated. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter if not that is fine. Finally you all learned the true secret to Zero, his right robotic arm. How did he lose it? Did it really get torn off by a Krayt Dragon? Will Zero join the Republic? Will Padme give Zero that thank you blowjob? Find out next time.**

 **Also don't forget to vote on the Poll. Also please review, pm for ideas (What future arcs I should do, be very helpful), etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


End file.
